


Sky Returns

by XxWolfRocksxX



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfRocksxX/pseuds/XxWolfRocksxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the 1700s, Sky Does Minecraft had everything. Then it all crumbled and he as left to try and salvage what he still had. To do that, he had to go into a coma to put a forcefield around the place he called home to protect it from it's deadly enemies; the squids.</p><p>Now, when he's awoken from his coma more then three hundred years later, he's needed again. The squids are more active then ever, and they've got a new leader coming their way. Derek Lins. He's nothing Sky's ever faced.</p><p>Gathering the descendants of his old friends, Sky struggles to come to terms with all the time he's missed even though he hasn't aged a single day. The world is far more different from it's horse and wagon days in the 1700s.  If Sky hopes to save the land he so dearly loves, then he must fight harder then before, sacrifice more then he already has, and lose more people then he ever hoped to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> The Sky Returns, a planned series I'm very excited to do! My writers block is hopefully over and I'm bringing you this! This will feature all the members of TC and maybe even a little more~ haha! Prepare for feels, excitement, horrible fight scenes, and the hatred you'll hold for Sky for a short while~
> 
> Wolf: Oh please they'll hate him for 90.99 percent of the book.
> 
> Shut up Wolf. Enjoy!
> 
> Yeah, its short and kinda crappy, but I swear it'll hopefully get better.

_"We've lost! It's over!"_  
"We can't let Minecraftia fall to the squids! We can't!"  
"What can we do?!" 

_"IF I MUST BE PUT IN AN ETERNAL SLEEP TO PROTECT MINECRAFTIA, **THEN SO BE IT!"**_

Tyler Deadlox raced through the forest, cursing colorfully underneath his breath as he leaped over a log. He looked behind him to see the squids still chasing him, making him growl in frustration. He took a sharp left, and he blinked in surprise. A stone wall with an old looking wooden door stood there, a faded symbol on the front. He looked back where he had come, furrowing his eyebrows. He ran to the door and pulled it open, closing it behind him as he ran in. There was no light as he closed the door, causing darkness to fall over him. Ty shuddered, wrapping his black cloak around him tightly as he looked around. He felt along the wall, and he felt his hand bump against something. He furrowed his eyebrows and his hand wrapped around it, and he blinked. What was...? He pulled on it, and there was a click before light suddenly flooded through the cave. He covered his eyes in shock, blinking rapidly.

Lit torches lined the long hallway he found himself standing in, making him blink before he looked at what he had pulled on. It was a torch, unlit and pulled down like a lever. He shrugged. He wasn't about to complain. He looked back at where he had come from, and then froze. The door was gone! What the Nether?! Ty cursed and stomped his foot.

"Wonderful!" He said to himself sarcastically. "Dandy! You were running from those stupid squids because you just hadddd to step out of the territory, and now you're trapped in this weird-ass cave with no food or water! Your mentor would be very proud!" Ty said, then stopped as he realized what he said. Mentor... He sighed and bowed his head, before he slowly walked down the hallway. The fire in the torches flickered and danced, but Ty barely paid attention to them. He walked for what felt like forever before he finally came to two large oak doors. He hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows. He had a feeling he wasn't in some cave... He pushed the oak doors open, grunting as he did. They were heavy, and he could tell they hadn't been opened in a long time. He looked around as he stepped into a large room, and his eyes widened.

It was a huge room that was shaped in a full circle, torches lining the walls. Weird pictures and runes were also on the walls, and Ty slowly walked toward one of them. It was a picture of what seemed like a battlefield, his eyes widening. Squids and humans battled against each other, black and red blood mixed on the ground with bodies from both sides on the ground. What was this...?! He stepped back, before he turned to a different one. These were runes, but after a few moments of staring the runes suddenly morphed into words, making Ty gasp in surprise. How in the world?! What was this place?!

_The Squids won, and a sacrificed had to be made. To protect Minecraftia he fell into a coma, and a force field was made that fed off his energy, keeping the squids out and the humans protected._

Ty blinked, and turned to another wall. He blinked.

A man with his eyes hidden by his bangs was painted onto the wall. He had a dark blue cloak and wore a gray and black military style outfit with red shoes, a glittering golden sword in his hand. His had brown hair that was slightly curly, and an amulet that was a golden circle and a purple capital S hung around his neck. He was tall and muscular, obviously an army man. Ty tilted his head. But who was he? The runes next to the man formed into words, making Ty jump slightly before he read them.

_Sky Does Minecraft_

Why did that name seem so familiar? Ty backed away a few feet before he bumped into something, making him gasp and whirl around. He gasped loudly, stepping back as his eyes widened in horror. A golden coffin stood there, shinning in the torchlight. The lid was closed, but had shifted slightly. Ty backed away with horror. Was he in some tomb?! Oh god he had to get out of here!

"He has to be in here."  
"I don't like this Alex..."  
"Suck it up! The King will kill us if we don't kill that brat!"

Ty's eyes widened in horror as his heart skipped a beat. It was the squids! What was he going to do?! He looked around quickly, before his eyes landed on the coffin again. His face paled as a thought came to his mind. No... No, he couldn't... It was disrespectful and not to mention gross and creepy!

_Its bound to be a skeleton, look around. This cave is thousands of years old!_  
But, its disrespectful!  
Lets see, be disrespectful or live?!  
Well, I want to live, but-!  
**Get in.**

Ty froze at the foreign voice that rang through his head.

**Come child, you are a descendant. He will not harm you.**

Ty hugged himself tightly, and then heard the voices come closer. He took a deep breath before he ran to coffin. Oh god, was he really doing this...?! He pushed the lid open, closing his eyes tightly as he got in and pulled the lid back down. He opened his eyes slowly after a few moments, met by complete darkness and stall air that made him hold back a gag. Funny... It didn't reek of death... He could feel something warm underneath him, and he shuddered. Don't look... Don't look...

He looked down and cringed.

_You fucking looked, you fucking looked!_

Then Ty stopped.

Instead of a skeleton, the thing below him was a complete person, an undecayed body. The amulet around their neck was glowing softly, giving Ty just enough light to see. The cushion underneath them was yellow and very soft, but firm enough so that it didn't sink down with the weight of Ty or the body. He studied the body, and with horror realized it looked like the man he had seen painted on the wall. Sky Does Minecraft...? But how was his body so preserved?! It wasn't cold in the coffin, and this tomb had been hundreds of years old!

**Your questions will be answered... But only if you touch the amulet...**

Ty hesitated. Should he listen to this mysterious voice? Who all listens to a mysterious voice anyway?! Those who end up dead!

**Trust me... Touch the amulet...**

Ty felt like he should know this voice, but he didn't... It was familiar but it wasn't at the same time... He was so confused, and tired, and hungry...!

**I understand, child. I know you are scared and confused, but you must trust me. The squids will open that tomb and kill both of you. You must touch the amulet...**

Ty gulped, and he shakily reached out. The amulet glowed brighter and brighter as his hand grew nearer and nearer, and Ty could barely hear the voice that was encouraging him, telling him everything would be okay if he just... touched... the amulet...

His fingers touched the purple S, and the amulet flashed brightly as his eyes widened. Golden and purple wisps flew from the S, wrapping around Ty briefly before they rushed down to the motionlessly body he was practically laying on. His eyes widened as the wisps slipped through his closed lips, a few flying around his head, creating a halo like shape.

Then their eyes flew open.


	2. Chapter Two - Ever Heard of It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, Sky, don't do dis.

They stared at each other for the longest time, Ty's eyes widen and the man blinking rapidly. Then his eyes narrowed as he heard the voices of the squids that were now in the room.

"Man, I hate creepy places like this... Look, he's obviously not here, lets _go!_ "  
"No! We haven't even checked that coffin, suck it up!"  
"The coffin?! No way in the Nether am I going near that!"  
"Oh what's gonna happen?! A bunch of skeletons pop out and eat us?!"  
"Yes!"  
"You've been watching too many human movies! Now come on, open the stupid coffin!"  
"If you're not scared, then _you_ open the coffin!"  
"You know what, I will!"

Ty's eyes widened in fear as footsteps walked toward the coffin, and they could hear the clasp being messed with and angry muttering. The man calmly reached down to his shoe and pulled something out, and Ty felt his heart nearly stop as he saw it was a gleaming dagger. The man skillfully spun it in his hand, then nudged Ty off of him with his foot. Ty now laid on his stomach beside the man, who was glaring up at the ceiling of the coffin.

"There, I got the stupid clasp! Its probably nothing but a skeleton!"  
"W-Wait, Alex, this is the tomb of-!"

At that point, the squid named Alex opened the coffin. Big mistake, because before he could even blink a dagger was slashed across his chest. He cried out and stumbled back, and the man grabbed the edge of the coffin and hoisted himself out. Ty sat up on his knees and slowly peered over the edge of the coffin, watching with wide eyes as the man cut the throat of the squid. The other squid had pressed himself against the wall, staring at the man with wide as Alex fell to the ground, choking on his own blood for a few moments before he began deadly still. Ty stared at the body with wide eyes before he looked at the man to see him slowly walking to the other squid, spinning the dagger that was now stained with black, inky squid blood as he did.

"L-Look, Mr. Sky, o-or Mr. Minecraft, I-I never even wanted to come down here!" The squid cried, obviously terrified out of his mind. "I-I'm sorry we disturbed your sleep, pl-please, let me go! I-I've got a pregnant wi-wife back home!" The man narrowed his eyes, and Ty's own eyes widened before he scrambled out of the coffin and grabbed the man's arm.

"GO!" He yelled at the squid, and without even hesitating the squid raced past them and disappeared down the dark hallway. The man shoved Ty off of his arm, making Ty stumble back before he quickly stepped in between the man and the path. "You heard him! He said sorry and he had a pregnant wife back at home!" Ty yelled, and flinched as the golden eyes glared at him. "L-Look, you can kill me if you want! I-I'm sorry that I got in your coffin, but I-I'm not sorry I stopped you from killing that other squid!" He put up his hands defensively. "So-So, go ahead and kill me if you want, I-I don't care!" He shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He could feel the man standing right in front of him, easily towering over him as he glared down at him with those animalistic golden eyes. Hands grabbed Ty's wrists and pulled them down, and y flinched as he opened his eyes, looking up at the man. The man glared at Ty, then looked at the coffin, and glared at Ty again.

"Haven't you ever heard of something called respect."


	3. Chapter Three - Needed Again

Ty stared at the man before him with wide eyes, and he actually got to take in his looks. He had brown curly hair, wore a military style outfit- Ty's eyes widened even more as he recognized the outfit. He looked at the wall where the drawing of the man was, the back at the man. Was... Was that Sky Does Minecraft?! Ty felt like he distantly knew the name, but he was too terrified to think. Then, as the man's words registered in his mind, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Sky. The terrified feeling turned to anger, and Ty gritted his teeth.

"Well, sorry for trying to _survive!"_ He yelled angrily, wrenching his wrists from Sky's hand. "Blame the mysterious voice inside my head that told me to get in your dumb coffin!" Sky rolled his eyes and turned away, walking to his coffin.

"Dead's bloodline got more psychotic." He muttered to himself before he kicked the side of his coffin. There was a bang before a portion of the side of the coffin slid out like a drawer, revealing a gleaming golden sword with a white handle inside. It laid on a blue fabric, Sky reaching down and grabbing the handle. Ty huffed and crossed his arms, glaring as he watched Sky spin it in his hands expertly before he put it in the sheath on his hip. He reached down and grabbed the blue fabric, pulling it out. It was a dark, royal blue cloak, shinning in the torchlight as Sky put it on. He turned to Ty and crossed his arms. "What year is it?"

Ty raised an eyebrow. "2015, jackass." Ignoring the insult, Sky hummed and put on a thoughtful expression.

"Hm... 270 years I have been asleep... Everyone is long gone by now then." He sighed, then looked at Ty. "What's your name. Full name." Ty rolled his eyes.

"Tyler Deadlox." He growled. "And you're Sky Does Minecraft, at least that's what the walls tell me." Sky snorted bitterly.

"Of course, the universe would decide for you to wake me, out of all people..." He muttered to himself before he turned away. "Yes, I'm Sky Does Minecraft. Perhaps you've heard of me." Ty rolled his eyes once again.

"To be honest, your name and appearance seems familiar but I can't pinpoint just who you are exactly. What, you some bad guy? Did I just release an evil demon spirit and now you're gonna be my servant and take my soul?" Sky rolled his eyes and glared at Ty.

"The only people who do that are SoulSuckers, first of all. Second off, I'm not a bad guy. Some people may disagree, though... Anyway, have you ever heard of the Sky Army?" Ty hesitated, then shrugged.

"Yeah, aren't they some old army that fought against squids? They lost or something but humans have been able to keep squids from coming across the border. There's some dumb old legend that the Commander was put in this coma or something to protect Minecr..." Ty's voice trailed off as he stared at Sky with wide eyes. Sky sneered.

"Hello. I'm Sky Does Minecraft, Commander of the Sky Army that was made in 1741 and was defeated in 1745. I was the one put in the coma so that the force field that my Sorcerer friend made to keep Minecraftia protected could feed off my energy and stay up. But, since I've woken up and the spell has broken..." Sky chuckled bitterly. "The force field has come down." His eyes shone brighter as Ty's eyes widened.

"That means the Sky Army must rise again."


	4. Chapter Four - History and Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BladeDancers eh? You'll find out soon!
> 
> Poor chubby Ty ;-;

"Wait, wait, let me get this right." Ty said as he and Sky walked down the long hallway together. "You're more than 270 years old, even though you look like you're in yours twenties-"  
"I'm twenty-one."  
"Right, okay. And you were put into a coma after the squids defeated you?!" Sky sighed and shook his head.

"Look, here's the story. When I was seventeen, I made the Sky Army to fight against the squids, which had been terrorizing the land and taking land from Minecraftia, which had been a monarch at the time. I got my Generals, and soldiers, and fought against the squids for four years. In the very last battle we were overpowered and we had to fall back. Many soldiers were dead and wounded, and we knew the squids had won. My friend, Harvey, who was a Sorcerer, told me that there was this spell that he could preform to protect Minecraftia. But it came with a price. If he did use the spell, someone would have to fall into a deep coma to keep the force field that would be put around Minecraftia. Since Minecraftia was such a large place at the time, it would need a lot of energy. That meant it had to be someone strong." Sky sighed. "I volunteered. It was my fault we had lost because of my stubbornness and stupidity. I was strong enough, I had plenty of energy that would keep that force field up for thousands and thousands of years if it had to. But if I was ever awoken or the force field was somehow destroyed, the energy would be gone and Minecraftia would be vulnerable to the squids. But the magic kept me alive and young, so that if that ever happened I would be here to protect Minecraftia once again." He stopped as they came to the door, turning to Ty. "Do you understand that?"

Ty stared at him blankly, then slowly nodded. "I think?" Sky rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door handle.

"Dead's bloodline has also gotten more stupid." He muttered before he pushed open the door and he stepped out. Ty followed, sighing in relief. He looked at Sky, who was blinking rapidly and covering his eyes. Ty smirked.

"First time out in the sunlight huh old man?" Sky glared at Ty as he shielded his eyes.

"This old man could kick your ass in under thirty seconds." He said, and Ty rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I doubt that-" Before he could finish Sky kicked Ty in the ankle, making him yelp before he fell to one knee. Sky kicked him in the stomach, making him wheeze as he fell back. Sky snorted and turned away.

"Dead's blood line has gotten weaker too." He muttered to himself, before a dagger suddenly whizzed past his face, a faint stream of green following it. He blinked, before he turned and stared down at Ty with a raised eyebrow. Ty glared at him from the ground, the dagger zipping back and to his hand. Sky smirked. He recognized those magics and moves.

"You're a BladeDancer." Ty blinked in surprise.

"How do you know...?"  
"Ha, the BladeDancers began when I was alive! You still protecting people?"  
"Um... No."

Sky stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" Ty sighed and got up.

"The BladeDancers are nothing but crooks and thieves! They have been for hundreds of years!" Ty said, shrugging. "No one likes up, they all fear us. Con artists usually ask us to steal an item back for them or maybe a wife wants her husband murdered; we do anything to get our hands on some money." Sky stared at Ty. "Why are you so surprised? Its been that way since the beginning!" Ty said, and Sky narrowed his eyes.

"No, no it wasn't. BladeDancers were respected and loved, they were kind and generous people who lived to serve and help! Their code told them to kill only for protection and not for honor, and to protect everyone who is good!" Ty blinked in surprise.

"That's not what I was trained to be... Kill for the score and money, and destroy anyone who got in your way!" Sky glared at him.

"I knew the Leader and Creator of the BladeDancer, he would be disgusted with the way it has turned."  
"Hey, don't think I'm proud of it! I was born into the BladeDancers! I didn't have a choice but to join them!"  
"Well then why aren't you there now?!"  
"..."

Ty looked away, and Sky raised an eyebrow. "Well? I can tell this is squid territory, since you were being chased and hunted down by those two idiots." Ty sighed and crossed his arms.

"Look, its none of your business."  
"Actually, it is."

Sky and Ty glared at each other for a long time, before Ty finally growled. "Fine, since you seem to _love_ getting into people's business... I was kicked out. My partner framed me for something that I didn't do. He told the leaders that I had been taking money from our contracts with people and taking it for myself. He put a small sack of coins in my quarters and everything. I didn't do it though! The only reason I care is because next month I was supposed to get my second dagger from my dagger, but of course I'm not going to get it now, and using only one dagger is so stupid and hard!" Ty pushed himself to his feet and crossed his arms. "I'm thinking about breaking into the main base and stealing the dagger that was made for me, but that would be suicide. Its heavily guarded and my dagger would be in the main leader's room!" Sky stared at Ty, then looked away.

"I'll help you." Ty blinked and looked at him with surprise.

"What?!"  
"I said I'll help you, alright?! Where are their main quarters?"  
"... Its in New Mine City, the back allies. The city is about a three hour walk from here..."  
"Great, exercise. You look like you could use it."

Ty's mouth dropped open as Sky walked past him, making Ty glare after him. He grumbled and walked after him, sulking slightly from the insult.

"Its called _baby fat_ , jerk..."


	5. Chapter Five - New Mine City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky doesn't seem to like the way the world has changed.

Ty groaned as he dragged himself up the hill, Sky a few paces ahead of him. "Sky, _please,_ can we stop for at least a few seconds?!" He whined as Sky got to the top of the hill before him. Sky rolled his eyes.

"We've been walking for only two hours, suck it up." He kept walking, having not even broken a sweat yet. Ty glared at him in disbelief.

"How are you not tired?! Or at least _sweating_?!" He snapped, a bit embarrassed that he had been winded so easily.

"I have trekked through deserts, snowstorms, and  for hours and hours on end. Three hours in this plain with this nice, cool breezes is nothing compared to what I have done." Sky said calmly, before he disappeared down the hill suddenly. There was a scream, and Ty's eyes widened before he raced to the top of the hill quickly. He saw that it was actually cliff, his heart skipping a beat as he began to fear the worst.

He leaned over the edge, shouting, "Sky!" Then he stopped, his face deadpanning after a few moments. Sky sat in a small puddle of water a few inches below the edge of the 'cliff,' flailing around and screaming as if he were being tortured. Ty walked down the slope on the side, coming up to the puddle as he crossed his arms. He cleared his throat loudly, making Sky freeze as he looked around wildly. He blinked as he realized his surroundings, slowly sitting up. He looked up at Ty, and his cheeks went scarlet as Ty smirked at him.

"What, you scared of water or something?" Sky huffed and stood up, grabbing Ty by the collar of his shirt.

"You tell _anyone_ about this and I will kill you." Sky growled, his golden eyes gleaming brightly in the sunlight as Ty snickered.

"Oh don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said sarcastically.

_~An hour later~_

"I recognize that huge oak! We're close!" Ty said, grinning in relief as he and Sky walked through a dense forest. Sky just grunted, still mad over what had happened an hour earlier. Ty rolled his eyes, and as they walked the trees slowly began getting less denser. Ty sighed in relief, knowing that they were indeed close. He couldn't wait to be in a city full of other people, he _hated_ being alone with this 281 'old man' that had popped from a coffin. He was still mad over that fat insult from earlier too. Half an hour passed before they suddenly broke from the forest, a large hill in front of them. Ty groaned, trudging up the hill after Sky as he muttered something about how he needed to get a jetpack or something. Sky stopped in surprise on the top of the hill, and Ty stopped beside him a few moments later. He grinned brightly.

New Mine City stood a couple of meters beyond from the hill they stood on. Many towers of all sizes reached for the sky where the sun was setting, sending red, orange, and pink stripes across the sky. You could distantly hear cars and people yelling, and as the minutes ticked by and darkness began to settle over the city, lights in towers turned on, brightening the entire city and the area around it. Ty sighed happily. New Mine City had been his home for his entire life. He knew all the alleys like the back of his hand, you could ask him about any landmark and any street and he could tell you where it was and how you could get there. He sighed softly as he realized that for a long time, most likely his whole life, he would never be able to walk around New Mine City without worrying about a BladeDancer being around every corner...

He shook his head and looked at Sky, who was staring at the large and grand city with an unreadable expression. "Oh my god..." Sky finally muttered. Ty snickered, obviously enjoying this.

"Isn't it great old man?"

"Everything has gone to shit..."


	6. Chapter Six - True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And entering we have MinecraftUniverse!

_Meanwhile, in the galaxy._

A man with messy brown hair and bright light blue eyes sat in a small spaceship that was on autopilot, cruising through the starry galaxy. He sighed tiredly, bloodshot eyes staring out the window shield. He checked the timer on the control panel and sighed again, only this time out of aggravation. No wonder he felt so tired. He had been traveling for three years, even though he felt like it had only been at least a few weeks. He hadn't slept for more than three days. "Ugh." He groaned, letting his head fall onto his control panel. He hated the way time worked in the galaxy. He stood and walked to the back of the small spaceship, stopping as he passed the small mirror that was installed into the wall. He smirked bitterly. He sure didn't look seventeen anymore. At least his clothes had grown with him. Somehow. Don't question him, he had learned to let the universe do what she pleased.

He continued walking, falling onto the small bed he had in the corner. He closed his eyes, laying his head back as he relaxed his aching body.

He was barely asleep for even a minute when the alarms in the spaceship blared on. He gasped, jolting into a sitting position as he looked around wildly before scrambling out of bed. He raced to the control panel, falling against it as the spaceship lurched forward slightly. He slammed his fist down on a blinking red button, a holographic screen popping up in front of him.

**Entering Atmosphere  
Planet: Unknown**

He ran to the window and looked out, and his eyes widened before groaning. "Not Minecraftia!" He ran to the back and punched a code into a small control panel, and a portion of the wall slid away. He stared at his spacesuit, which was a light blue spacesuit with a matching helmet that had an orange visor. He grabbed it and quickly put them on, before he grabbed the glowing sword that had been hidden behind them. It had a blue handle and a long orange blade that had glowing runes on it, the man staring at his name that was carved into the handle.

_True "Jason" MU_

He smiled bitterly before he ran to the front of the spaceship. He grabbed the controls and tried to pull the spaceship out of the atmosphere, but then he realized with horror that the control panel was sparking. Something must have broken.

"Well... I guess I'm riding this out!" The man, True, yelled before he ran to the back, covering his head as he fell to the ground. The spaceship shook roughly, and he knew that he had entered the atmosphere and that he was falling toward earth.

Minecraftia...

Perhaps they would be there.


	7. Chapter Seven - Hotdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sky.

Sky looked around distastefully as he and Ty walked down the busy sidewalk of New Mine City, wrinkling his nose as a disgusting smell from the nearby cars raced through the streets around them. People honked and yelled at each other angrily, people talking on their phones or their Bluetooth loudly. Ty was smiling himself, feeling happy in the shouting and smog filled city. It was his home, after all. "Stupid cars..." Sky growled distastefully as he pulled the edge of his clean cloak from the dirty sidewalk. Ty looked at him with surprise.

"You know what cars are?" He asked, and Sky rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know what cars are. I know what skyscrapers are and I know what phones are and I know what the internet is, I know everything. My Sorcerer friend put a spell on my coffin so that my mind would adapt to the time after I woke up." He said, his voice dripping with annoyance as they dodged a large crowd of people. Ty grinned.

"Great! Now we can avoid the cliche awkward movie scenes where you cause a lot of scenes when you freak out!" He said happily, Sky rolling his eyes as he followed Ty down the hall. Ty suddenly stopped, sniffing the air before he grinned. "Ah! Hotdogs and hamburgers!" He said joyfully, and he ran around a corner. Sky shouted after him in distaste, before groaning and running after him. He looked around to find himself on a busy corner, people rushing about and yelling. Sky looked around with narrowed eyes, and then saw the short male standing in front of a hotdog vendor stand. He cursed underneath his breath and walked up to him, nearly running into a woman and her child.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said, and the woman looked at her with surprise before she just smiled tiredly and nodded. Sky came up to Ty, who was standing at the side and eating a hotdog. "Ty, we don't have _time_ for this!" He growled, and Ty rolled his eyes and held up a hotdog.

"You aren't you when you're not hungry." He said with a smirk, and Sky glared at him before he took the hotdog angrily.

"This is a disgrace of food and I refuse to even look at it." Ty rolled his eyes and took a bite of his own, chewing and swallowing.

"One bite, Sky! C'mon!" He persuaded, smirking. Sky rolled his eyes, growling as he glared down at the hotdog. It had mustard and a bit of radish, and Sky had to admit... He was a little hungry. He glanced at Ty, sighed as he saw Ty smirking at him, before he took a slow bite. He chewed, swallowed, and stared at it. Then he groaned and continued eating it, Ty snickering in victory as he did the same. "Seeee! Its good!" He said, smiling. Sky stared at him, then looked away.

"Yeah..." He muttered, taking another bite.

_Damn you, Ty... Why do you have to be as cute as Dead..._


	8. Chapter Eight - Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little segment with the squids. >:3

**((A/N: To clear up confusion, Jason as in MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU will be going as True instead of Jason. I believe it fits him a lot better than just Jason, and you'll find out another reason much later on.))**

True gritted his teeth as he felt the spaceship shake roughly, cursing loudly as the sirens blared louder, the room filling with a flashing red light. His engines were failing, he was free falling at this point! He yelled out as he was suddenly tossed into the air, hitting the ceiling roughly. He hit the ground again, rolling before he was thrown into the control panel. He yelped as he felt his head hit the hard metal surface, falling forward as his vision began to blacken. Then he was thrown forward, hitting the wall roughly. He was out like a light as soon as he hit the floor.

 

The squid that Ty had saved from Sky scampered down the hill toward the base, yelling and screaming like a madman. The guards looked up in shock, reaching for their swords but stopping once they realized he was one of theirs. One of them stared at him with wide eyes. "Damion! What's wrong?!"

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!" The squid, Damion screamed as he grabbed the squid by his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "WE'RE DOOMED, WE'RE DOOMED MAXWELL!" The squid he was shaking, Maxwell, quickly grabbed Damion's shoulders.

"Calm down, you'll be shot down!" He yelled. "Take a deep breath, who is back?!" Damion shook his head furiously.

"I-I told Alex not to do it, I tried to warn him but it was too late! Oh Notch, _OH NOTCH!_ We've ended us all!" Maxwell stared at Damion with wide eyes, fearful to know just what his friend had released.

"Tell us!" The other guard said, obviously panicked himself.

"Don't rush him, Leon!" Maxwell hissed, and looked at Damion. "Take your time, but please hurry!" Damion looked at Leon and Maxwell with wide eyes, and behind them he saw the Commander of the Squids stepping out, glaring at them with a crowd of soldiers following them. Damion felt icy fear wash over him, and he couldn't help himself for what he said next oh so loudly.

_"SKY DOES MINECRAFT! SKY DOES MINECRAFT IS AWAKE!"_

The Commander froze, and squids gasped loudly as Leon's face paled, Maxwell's hands shooting back from Damion's shoulders in shock. It was complete silent before the squids broke out in frantic screams of fear, looking to their Commander for help and protection. The Commander looked at them helplessly, before he narrowed his eyes and shouted; "EVERYONE, REMAIN. CALM." Everything slowly fell into silence, and the Commander glared at Damion. "We will talk of this later." He growled, and Damion bit his lip.

But then an icy chill ran through the land, and the doors flew open, stopping before they hit the walls. Everyone looked up and froze, while the Squid Commander cringed nervously. Icy blue eyes scanned the scene, before following onto Damion, who was frozen with fear.

"I would like to talk of it now."

 

True woke with a start to feel something wet against against his cheek, his head spinning and his vision dim. He groaned, closing his eyes as he focused on the surroundings around him. It was on some sort of ground... was that grass? Probably. Something was on his back, pinning him to the ground and barely giving him any room to breath. He felt something nuzzle against his hand, making a sound that made him think of some animal. His mind was too dazed to really think, and it hurt just to open his eyelids. He looked around and cringed. His spaceship was in ruins... He glanced up to see that it seemed to be the door that was pinning him down. That wouldn't be too hard to wiggle out from underneath him.

And then True saw the animal sitting in front of him.

It was pink and had friendly soft black eyes, and very small. True blinked, staring at it before his mind _finally_ registered what it was. A pig, a piglet to be exact. The piglet oinked, standing and pushing its snout against True's forehead, who shuddered. "Ugh, alright, I'm up, what are you my mom?" He groaned, and the piglet oinked louder before a smell suddenly hit True's nose. It was strong and made him gasp, and after a few moments he realized what it was. His eyes widened in horror.

Gas. His ruined spaceship was going to blow up.

True looked around quickly before he tried to pull himself out from underneath the door, his heart thumping as he thought of what would happen if the gas met one of the open flames that burned lazily in the crash sight. The piglet oinked louder, running around in circles as it squealed lightly in panic. It knew what was going on, and it had risked its life to wake True up instead of leaving him to die. True grabbed at the ground desperately, before he finally got a solid hold and he yanked himself out from underneath the door. The large piece of now scrap metal rolled forward, toward True and the piglet. The spaceman's eyes widened before he darted to the side, grabbing the squealing piglet as he went. He rolled on the ground, nearly missing the door as it hit the ground roughly.

Without missing a beat he landed on his feet, running through the scattered parts of what had once been a part of his spaceship. He held the piglet to his chest, and then skidded to a stop as he noticed his forgotten knapsack on the ground. How did it survived?! True shook his head and grabbed the knapsack, continuing to run as fast as he could. If there was one thing he knew, he should never question his luck and just think the Universe for her kindness. True ran from the wreckage, getting to the treeline just in time to hear it exploded. He turned and looked at the fiery wreckage with sadness, before he kept running quickly, putting the knapsack on quickly.

He ran for a few minutes before he slowed to a stop, sighing softly before he looked down at the trembling piglet in his arms. His eyes softened and he sat on a rock. "Hey, hey, its alright." He cooed. "We got out alive, we're still intact." He chuckled, the pig looking up at him with wide and innocent eyes. True held him up so they were eye-to-eye, staring at him solemnly. "You saved my life... Thank you for that." He said, and the piglet oinked in reply. True chuckled, before setting the pig down in front of him. "Go ahead, run along." He said, but the pig just sat there, staring up at him. True blinked and looked at him. "Don't you have a home buddy? A family?" The piglet nearly oinked in reply. "So, you're all alone out here?" The piglet didn't respond. He didn't need to. True stared, then smiled sadly. "That's okay... I am too." He picked the piglet back up and rummaged through his bag. "Hmm... I think I have some carrots... Aha!"

He pulled out a bundle of slightly smashed carrots, letting the piglet eat it out of his hand. As the piglet ate, True studied him silently. Then he smiled. "You need a name... How about Jeffery?" The piglet snorted, looking up at True, who laughed. "Jeffery it is!" He said, setting the piglet down on the rock with the bundle of carrots as he stood. He pulled off his helmet, studying it. A few cracks here and there in the visor, but nothing he couldn't fix. Was the button on it still working though? He turned it in his hand, before he pressed a small button on the side. He grinned in relief as the helmet transformed in his own hand, breaking down and twisting and turning until finally, it was a pair of light blue sunglasses with orange lens. He looked down at his spacesuit and pressed a button on his arm, and watched as the metal retracted on itself, turning into honeycomb shaped metal panels as they slid down to his shoes, and his outfit underneath was revealed.

He wore a jacket that had different colored sections; dark blue, light blue, and a light orange. He wore blue jeans and shoes that were orange and white, and a black shirt underneath his jacket. He stretched, zipping up his jacket before he picked up his knapsack and put it on. He picked Jeffery up, who had finished eating, and put him in the top pocket of the bag, keeping it open. The piglet twisted his head around and placed it on True's shoulder, making him smile and pet him before he started off. He didn't know where he was going, he'd just wing it on the way.

Maybe the Universe would take him to them too.


	9. Chapter Nine - Second Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO~! Not only was he called Dead by Sky, but his second dagger came to him even when it didn't know he was his master! How strange~

"Alright, all we've done for the past ten minutes is sit on a park bench and eat three hotdogs each. We have to get moving." Sky growled as he stood and threw their wrappers away. Ty huffed, leaning back.

"You can't possibly expect for me to work on a full stomach! I have to digest and then take a nap-!" Ty stared to say, but Sky cut him off.

"No! I'm starting to think you don't even want to do this! Do you want your dagger or not?!" Sky yelled at him angrily, and Ty winced and looked down.

"... What's the point? It may not even respond to my commands, and whose to say if we even get in? This is the Main Base we're talking about! Yes, our traditions and our way of life has changed but if there is one thing that has not changed about the BladeDancers and that we are not lazy when it comes to security!" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"So you'd rather give up and not even try?!" He said angrily. "That is not like you!" Ty's eyes blazed up, and he stood quickly as he glared up at Sky.

"Oh yeah?! And how do _you_ know that?! We just met not even five hours because I crawled into your coffin and you saved my life from a few squids! What if that's the way I work?! What if I'm a coward and a cheat and a liar and a weakling?!" Sky stared Ty straight in the eye.

"Because I know your bloodline." He pressed his fist over Ty's heart. "Inside your body lies the heart of the Deadloxs, a family that's blood has been spilled on the battlefield for thousands and thousands on years. They are a family that focuses on honor, on friendship, on loyalty and strength and never, ever backing down. Deadloxs are a beautiful family, filled with so much love, and _hope,_ and _smiles_ and _laughs_ that brighten your world even after a gruesome battle. They stare fear right in the eye and tell them to bring it on, when Death comes knocking on their door they tell him he has the wrong address! I know deep down in there you are just like that, because when I fought beside your so many great grandfather he was the very same way! So don't you _dare_ give up on me!" He pushed Ty roughly, making the smaller male stumble back slightly. Sky glared down at him over his sunglasses, his eyes blazing in the setting sun. "A Deadlox has never given up on me, and I refuse to give up on a Deadlox." Ty stared up at him with wide eyes, speechless for the first time in his life.

 

As the sun set fully and the moon began to rise, Sky and Ty crept through the growing shadows of the alleys, toward the porthole that Ty said was a back entrance into the base. There would be a guard outside, but most likely they would be asleep. They got to the corner and Ty peered around, and smirked and nodded. "James is on guard... He's asleep." He muttered, and Sky merely nodded as his hand went down to his sword... Just in case, you know? The two silently slipped out from the alley and crept past the sleeping male that was sitting in a beat up lawn chair. Ty slid his dagger underneath the lid of the manhole, lifting it up enough for Sky to grab the edges and hold it up so that Ty could slip in. Sky waited, until he saw Ty's fingers through the hole and knew he was holding it up, and he quickly slipped in. He dropped down into a concrete ramp like structure, furrowing his eyebrows as Ty closed the manhole. The lights were on in the long hallway, and Ty gestured for him to follow, and Sky reluctantly did.

For what felt like an hour Ty led Sky through different twists and turns, the two always dodging into small holes in the walls whenever they heard someone coming, holding their breath as their heart pounded in their chests. Finally, _finally_ they turned a corner and there it was. A fancy oak door with a symbol of what Sky remembered as the BladeMaster's on it. He narrowed his eyes as Ty pulled out a bobby pin from his hair, kneeling down in front of the doorknob as he began picking the lock. "What if the BladeMaster comes back?!" He hissed, but Ty shook his head.

"He won't." He said distractedly. "He's eating dinner, he won't be back for another..." He glanced at his watch. "Thirty minutes." Sky furrowed his eyebrows before there was a soft click, and Ty grinned in victory before he pushed the door open and ushered Sky into the dim room quickly. As Ty closed the door Sky groped for a light switch, and soon flicked one on. Light filled the room, and Ty smiled sadly. "Pretty cool huh? After the BladeDancers were run out of the original hangout, they spent ten years setting this place up in the sewers before it was finally ready! They've used it for more than thirty years since!" Ty grinned, and Sky rolled his eyes as he looked around. There was a rundown desk in the corner, a twin sized bed against a wall, and a doorway that had a foul stench coming from it that made Sky guess it was the bathroom.

"How charming." He said sarcastically before he saw the large glass case against one of the walls. He blinked. "Oh..." Ty grinned and ran up to the case.

"Finally impressed?! Fest your eyes upon the more than two hundred year old case that holds the future daggers of leaders, BladeMasters, and a few daggers they'll give to some people in the middle ranks!" He said, grinning. Sky smiled fondly as he slowly walked up to the case. It was filled with daggers that hung from different rugs, the wood shinning beautifully in the dim light, looking brand new despite its claimed age. The daggers ranged from sharp, long, short, curved, and plenty of different colors and types of metal for the blades... It was a very different and beautiful piece of history.

"Oh... I haven't seen this case in forever..." Ty blinked in shock.

"Whaattttt?!" He whined. "You've seen this too?!" Sky smiled slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah... I was there when it was made..." He reached forward and felt a corner, and his smile widened. "Its still there..." Ty furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could ask they heard voices in the hall.

"Such a shame we have to destroy such a beautiful dagger. Its saddening to think that Ty was only two months from getting his dagger..."  
"Indeed, but we cannot change the past. He made his decisions, and was caught and paid he price. Lets get this done and over." Ty's eyes widened, and Sky looked at Ty with panic.

"Hurry, get your dagger!" He hissed, and Ty looked at the large case with wide eyes. "Why are you just standing there?!" Sky snapped as he heard the sound of the voices come closer and closer.

"I-I don't know which one is mine!" Sky's eyes widened in horror.

"You're fucking with me!" He hissed loudly, and Ty shook his head quickly. Well just grab one!" Sky  snapped, but Ty shook his head faster.

"I can't! That dagger, if its not mine, will turn on me and stab me! Only a BladeDancer can hold his correct daggers; they're made for their hands and no one else's!" Sky groaned and banged his head against the wall.

"We're dead!" He hissed, and Ty stared at the case helplessly. His eyes bounced from dagger to dagger, trying to narrowing down the choices. His dagger was green, he knew that!

"Why are there so many green ones?!" He hissed desperately. Sky banged his head against the wall harder, groaning helplessly. He looked at Ty with blazing golden eyes as he heard someone putting a key in the lock of the door that was a few feet behind them.

"PICK ONE DEAD!" He screamed, and Ty's eyes snapped shut suddenly. As the door flew open, a dagger began trembling in the case before it shot through the glass, making the shards fall to the ground as Sky's eyes widened. Ty's eyes snapped open as his hand shot up, catching the spinning weapon by its handle as he whirled around. Sky did the same, pulling out his sword as the golden blade glittered in the light. Two men stood in the doorway, each holding a dagger in each hand. The taller one snarled.

"Tyler! You shouldn't have come back!" He yelled, then stopped as he saw the second dagger in Ty's hand. His eyes widened, and Ty sneered bitterly. "How did you get that?!" The BladeMaster yelled, and Ty snickered.

"Pure luck." He said, Sky laughing bitterly beside him before the males charged at each other.


	10. Chapter Ten - A Swim Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Sky can't swim~! How nice True, because that's how you teach someone to swim.

True had entered New Mine City at sunrise, keeping Jeffery hidden in his bag as he walked. He looked around as he walked down the sidewalk, being sure to dodge people and animals. He decided to take a break in an alley, leaning against the brick wall as he yawned slightly. He made sure not to lean too far back so that he didn't risk crushing the small piglet in his knapsack. Suddenly he heard shouting and cursing, looking up in surprise to see a mass of people running down the alley toward him. He blinked, pulling his sunglasses up so they rested on top of his head. He squinted his eyes, before they widened as he saw two males being chased by a large mass of people, dodging daggers that were being thrown at them. "Whoa..." He muttered, letting his sunglasses fall back down. Then he froze as the scanner in his sunglasses locked on the two males, and his heart nearly stopped as the results popped up.

"... Its them..." He muttered, and quickly closed his knapsack so Jeffery would be safe. He hid in the shadows, watching as the two males raced past him before he leaped out and pulled out his sword. The large mass of people faltered at the sight of him, but before they could continue True leaped up and slashed his blade through the metal bar that was holding up a series of fire escapes. The blade went through it like the metal was nothing but butter, and like a chain reaction the fire escape went down, right toward the crowd. Screams entered the air as the group scattered, True turning and racing toward Ty and Sky, who had stopped and watched with wide eyes.

"Jason?!" Sky suddenly yelled, and True raised an eyebrow.

"The name is True actually!" He yelled before he raced past them. "I suggest you follow me, they're gonna be really mad when the fire escape fiasco is over!" Ty and Sky glanced at each other, before Sky ran after True without a second thought. Ty cried out in disapproval, then groaned and ran after them.

"I know a way out of the city! Come on!" Ty shouted, and Sky and True followed him as they took a sharp left, disappearing into the large crowds. They shoved through people, Ty snarling at people who tried to say something while Sky muttered apologizes, deliberately missing children and women. They went through plenty of twists and turns, and as they did they could see the BladeDancers slowly beginning to show up one by one, catching up with them. Then they broke into the outskirts of the town, running toward the forest.

"Anyone know the way out of this?!" True yelled as they entered the dense forest, pushing past trees and dodging branches.

"Uhhh!" Ty yelled in reply, before the three suddenly burst out from the trees, and Sky, who was in front, shrieked as he nearly fell over an edge of the cliff that was a few inches from the bunch of trees. He stumbled back, falling onto his behind as Ty looked over the edge. "That's water! We can jump and swim to shore! They won't follow us there!" He yelled, hearing the footsteps getting closer. Sky stared at the cliff with wide eyes before he shook his head.

"I-I think I'll take the BladeDancers!" True stared at him with disbelief.

"What?!" Ty yelled angrily. Sky shook his head again, faster. "You'd rather take simple water than BladeDancers who will kill you in a matter of seconds?!" Ty yelled, glaring at him. Sky stared at him, frozen and looking petrified. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I CAN'T SWIM OKAY?!" Sky screamed, and Ty's mouth dropped open. True stared at the two, before he looked at the bundle of trees, where the footsteps and shouting was getting closer. He grabbed Sky roughly by the back of his shirt, yanking him to his feet.

"Well you're learning!" Then he tossed Sky like he was nothing but a rag doll over the edge, Sky screaming as he did. Before Ty could react True roughly kicked him over the cliff, Ty shouting out as he did. True pulled his knapsack off his shoulders, clutching it to his chest gently but tightly, remembering the tiny piglet that was squirming around in there. He took a deep breath before he leaped over the cliff, free falling for a handful of moments before he hit water.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they run from the BladeDancers, True and Ty find a friend in an unlikely place when they save Sky from certain death.

A young, tall male with a skinny frame walked through the forest near New Mine City, his caramel brown eyes glowing in the sunlight that leaked through the trees. He wore a white shirt underneath a red-and-black flannel jacket with blue jeans and red shoes. Golden dogtags hung around his neck, swaying softly as he walked, a bounce in his step as he hummed happily. His name was Mitchell Hughes, who lived in the forest with his best friend Jerome ASF, a Bacca that was very protective of Mitchell, or Mitch, as he liked to be called. Jerome and Mitch lived in a small shack that was in the very heart of the deep forest, living off the land and hunting animals for food. It was a cozy, comfy life, with a few scares here and there during winters when they began to run a bit low on food. Ever since one certain winter where they were so hungry that they had to eat rotten apples and moldy bread, Mitch kept a few dollars stashed away for an emergency.

Mitch walked through the forest, his bow in his hand and his quiver on his back. He held the bow lazily but ready, alert in case anything decided to pop out and attack him. Jerome had told him that he had seen more wolves than usual around these parts... Mitch sighed at the thought of killing a wolf. They were such beautiful and free creatures. He wished he could train them all to be kind so humans wouldn't want to hunt them down, it just seemed so unfair to him. Then anything, any kind of killing to any animal without a real cause seemed unfair to him. He shook his head. He had to get some more herbs so Jerome could make that poison for the tips of his arrows. Jerome was in charge of getting their dinner tonight.

He stopped suddenly as he heard yelling, and his eyes widened in surprise. People? Not a lot of people came to these forests, especially since it was so close to the city! He hesitated as he thought of checking out the noise, and he wondered if it would be a good idea without Jerome. He wasn't there to watch his back like he always did... But there was a possibility that the people here would be long gone if he just left them alone or tried to find Jerome. His eyes suddenly widened. Jerome! What if they found and killed Jerome because they mistook him for a wild beast?! He gasped and began running toward the yelling. He had to get those people out of the forest!

 

Sky felt himself hit the water, spinning roughly as all of the air was knocked out of him. He fell down toward the sea floor fast, flailing his arms around helplessly as water rushed into his mouth and through his lungs. He opened his mouth, letting out a helpless scream. This was it, this was how he was going to die. He was going to drown, the squids would win, Minecraftia would be their's, and Sky's promise to B-

Suddenly, he saw a shape dart down in front of him, wrapping their arms around Sky tightly before kicking them up toward the surface. Sky was limp in their arms, his vision beginning to blacken as his lungs screamed for air. The figure seemed to be struggling to hold Sky up while pushing them toward the surface at the same time, its bony arms too weak to hold up Sky's muscular strength. Finally they broke into the surface, Sky's body limp as they struggled to hold him up. Sky was unconscious as the person helping him looked up to see True swimming toward them. They kept themselves up long enough for True to get them, allowing him to help them swim to the shore.

The two of them dragged Sky onto the shore as Ty ran up, helping them quickly. The man coughed as they sat in the sand, Ty checking Sky quickly. "He's alive..." He said before glaring at True. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I thought he was going to swim!" True snapped.

"YOU GAVE HIM NO TIME TO EVEN PREPARE HIMSELF!" Ty yelled as the male, who was Mitch, watched with wide eyes.

"THAT'S HOW MY DAD TAUGHT ME!"  
"WELL NOT EVERYONE LEARNS THAT WAY."  
"ITS LIKE LIFE; SINK OR SWIM."  
"WELL HE SUNK."  
"OBVIOUSLY."

Ty rolled his eyes before looking at Mitch. "Thanks for helping us out man." Mitch just nodded and Ty held out his hand.

"I'm Tyler, call me Ty." Mitch smiled as he shook his hand.

"Mitchell. Call me Mitch." He said, and Ty nodded. He gestured to True.

"This jerk is True, the guy you saved is Sky Does Minecraft." Mitch's eyes widened.

"The Sky Does Minecraft?!" He asked with disbelief. "The Commander of the Sky Army?!" Ty blinked.

"You know it?" He asked.

"When I was thirteen I found a book about his army! I still have it!" He grinned.

"Nice dude!"

"Hold up." True said. "Why are you in the forest anyway?"

"I live here."  
"Avoiding the taxes aye?"  
"Heh, you could say that."

Mitch smiled slightly as he stood up. "So, why are you guys in the forest? Not a lot of people wonder from the city!" Ty sighed as he looked down at Sky.

"We were running from some people." He said.

"Police?"  
"Nah. Its a long story..."  
"Well... Its a long way to my cabin."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Night is coming, you guys need a place to stay. This forest isn't kind when it comes to strangers at night!"  
"We just met you, how do we know you aren't going to kill us?"  
"Its not me you should worry about! But my friend..."

"You aren't alone?" True asked, and Mitch smiled sheepishly.

"You know the Baccas?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, aren't they like, beasts who travel in packs in the North?" Ty asked.

"Yeah! Well... My friend Jerome is one, he left his pack a few years ago." Mitch said, and Ty blinked.

"Really? Why?" He asked. "I've heard that they're really close in their packs."

"He didn't like them that much... He's protective of me, but he'll grow on you! Come on, the sun is setting!" Ty looked at True, who sighed before he picked Sky up and threw him over his shoulder.

"We don't have any other way. Lead the way Mitch."


	12. Chapter Twelve - Alek and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you find out the two enemies Sky Army will be dealing with.

Derek Lins stood in the clearing, watching with piercing light blue eyes as his clan went about their daily business. Women cleaned, sewed, or took care of the children, the herbalist coming back from the forest with a basket full of herbs, placing it on top of her head as she walked to her tent. The men came back from hunting or patrols, visiting their wives of families.

Derek Lins was a strong built man for being so early in his twenties, with dark tan skin and light blue eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. He had black hair and wore blue and white lined robes that sorcerers and mages were seen wearing, leaning against a staff that had light blue designs carved into it. He blew a strand of hair from his face as he heard the sound of hoof steps, leaning from his staff as his clan looked up, the men reaching for their weapons.

Derek shook his head, already knowing who it was as he turned around. A horse with a squid sitting upon it burst into the clearing, skidding to a stop before him. The squid held a letter out, Derek taking it from their tentacle and opening it silently. He read the letter as the squid said; "The Squid Commander would like to see you now, Mr. Lins..." Derek snorted as he closed his letter.

"He will have to wait until tomorrow. Its nearly dinnertime and I happen to like what Mabel is making tonight."  
"Sir, he was very clear-"  
"He can wait a day. After all, he would do anything to get my clan on his side."

Derek turned away. "You aren't needed here any longer, move along." The squid hesitated. Derek sighed before glaring at them over his shoulder.

"I said, move along."

The squid froze before he gulped, nodding as he turned his horse around and thundered back into the forest. Derek glared at the letter in his hand, obviously displeased with what he had read. Another male, a few years younger than Derek, came up to his side. "Derek?" He asked, and said male sighed.

"Hello Alek. How is your wife?"  
"Well, she's definitely pregnant."  
"Wonderful, she must love you for that."  
"Haha, real funny. Now c'mon, whats in the letter that's so bad you refused his invitation? You hate Mabel's corn and beef stew, you always have since we were kids."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at the man beside him. Alek Santos was shorter than him, as most people were. He was thin and lean, naturally meek looking though Derek knew he was a good fighter. He had gentle green eyes and sandy blond hair with slightly tan skin. Alek was his right hand man and best friend of seven years, ever since Derek was sixteen and Alek was fourteen. He had a wife named Abigail and apparently a baby girl on the way. He was a good friend and kept Derek from going off the deep end.

"Apparently, he still wants to give us a small area for our clan. I won't stand for it, we have so many people here. If he doesn't gain a brain I'm going to cut off that empty head of his." He growled, making Alek chuckle.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Besides, are you sure you want to do this? You'll be bringing us into a war."  
"We need everything that this Commander has promised us."  
"Promised is a big word."  
"He knows what I would do if he went back on it."

Derek look at the letter and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter somehow. The letter shimmered, flashing light blue before ice crept up it. The ice grew around it until the envelope was now fully ice, and Derek smirked before it suddenly shattered into tiny pieces.

"Just because he has an army under his command does not mean he is protected."


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True, Ty, and Sky meet Jerome! But, er... Is that really a good thing?

The group walked through the forest, True still carrying Sky over his shoulder as they went on for maybe thirty minutes. Mitch and Ty talked as they walked, the sun setting nearby as the forest began to quiet down. At some point they got to a clearing to take a break, True dropping Sky next to tree. "So, why do you live out here Mitch?" Ty asked as he took a sip of the water bottle Mitch had handed him.

"Jerome and me ran here together when we were seventeen." Mitch said. "I'm twenty one, so we've lived here for about five years. I ran away from home when I was sixteen." Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. "Usual story or are you special?" Mitch chuckled.

"Nah. I was just bored there. Nothing was happening in my small Canadian town." Ty's eyes widened.

"You're from Canadia?" He asked with surprise.

"Yeah!" Mitch giggled. "I took a lot of trains to get here." Ty nodded.

"Yeah, I bet! How'd you meet Jerome?"  
"He saved me when I first got to Minecraftia. I was in Bacca territory and was so lost I couldn't tell North from South. He helped me get out of it and to the nearest town. We visited each other a lot at the borders of the forest. I guess he got fed up with his pack, because in the middle of the night he showed up at my motel room and got me to leave with him in the middle of the night. By sunrise we were here, the forest near New Mine City. We've been here since."  
"So you two are pretty close huh?"  
"Yep! Jerome is super protective of me too. Mainly because I'm horrible with swords and daggers, but I am pretty good with a bow I suppose."  
"I'm a dagger person myself..."

Ty looked at True. "What about you True? Your sword looks pretty cool." True raised an eyebrow before he glanced up at the handle of his sword, which could be see over his shoulder. It was in the holder he kept on his back. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out skillfully. It was long like a katana and it had a smooth, shinning orange blade with a light blue handle. Symbols glowed on the blade as the light hit it, shimmering before True stabbed it onto the ground.

"Its nothing special, just a sword." He said simply. Ty raised an eyebrow, before Mitch pointed to the daggers on Ty's hips.

"What about you Ty?" He asked, and Ty smiled before he pulled his daggers out. The twin blades gleamed, and he grinned before he spun them, tossing them into the air as they glowed green. He caught them, slipping them back into their holders.

"Nothing special about them either." He mocked True's voice, who rolled his eyes. Mitch giggled before he held up his bow.

"Nothing special here either. Jerome made it for me." The bow was in great shape, made of a light color wood that was flexible and easy to carry. He took off his quiver, which was made of a black cloth. About fifteen arrows with white and brown feathers at the ends sat in it. He pulled one out, revealing the light green tips. "Jerome is able to use a few herbs in this forest to made a poison, it kills animals pretty quickly in case I miss a killing shot. Makes it so I don't waste my arrows. Bonus is that it doesn't affect the meat either."

"Nice." Ty smiled, before glancing at Sky. "Is he ever going to wake up?" He sighed.

"Don't complain, you aren't the one whose been carrying him." True grumbled, and Ty rolled his eyes.

"The guy hasn't eaten in forever, I doubt he's heavy."  
"That's what you think."

Unknowing to them, dark brown eyes glared at them from behind a bundle of trees, gleaming with an animalistic look inside the pupils. They moved onto another topic, the gleaming brown eyes watching as they narrowed. A protective look filled them when they saw Mitch, and their pupils dilated as they flickered to Sky. The pulled out a gleaming ax, stalking toward the tree. Soon they were standing in front of Sky's body, raising the ax slowly into the air as they looked at his throat.

Then Sky's eyes snapped open and his sword clashed with the ax just as it swooped down. Mitch, Ty, and True looked up in shock as True pulled out his sword quickly. Mitch gasped loudly.

"Jerome, no!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While unconscious, our Commander has a dream and reveals a bit of his past to the readers.

_As Sky passed out, he was surrounded by black for a few long moments. He looked around, floating midair in the darkness as he held his head in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as voices ran through his mind.  
  
"You curse!"  
"You disgrace!"  
  
Tears welled in his cheeks as he gritted his teeth, and when he opened his eyes he was in a room. It had stone walls and a wooden floor, a dresser in the corner and a bed pushed against the wall with one lone window beside it. He froze, his breath catching in his throat. N-No, he hated this room...  
  
Suddenly the wooden door opened harshly and Sky stepped back, watching with wide eyes as a young boy around six was thrown roughly into the room. He had brown hair and tan skin, and bright golden eyes. It was him. A tall, muscular, dark shape with black hair stood in the doorway, bright eyes glaring at him. Sky felt chills run down his spine as he hugged himself tightly. He knew he couldn't be seen. He remembered this all too well.  
  
"You cursed demon!" The man snarled before he slammed the door shut, and the sound of it being locked echoed through the air. The younger Sky rubbed his eye, which was forming into a black eye, as he stood and limped over to his bed. He had obviously been beaten up... Sky felt tears well in his eyes as the kid grabbed the pillow and threw it against the wall roughly, tears streaking down the young one's face.  
  
"S-Stop..." Sky whispered as he fell to his knees, covering his ears as his younger version sobbed into the bed sheets, curled up as his body trembled. "I-I don't want to remember this...!" Sky cried. He knew this was a side effect of the spell. The one who had put him under it had told him of the side effects, this was one of them. Not to mention the one Sky had been dreading the most. The scene around him changed to show him standing in a throne room, and he cringed as he saw thirteen year old him standing in front of the figure. He could see their black hair was graying drastically.  
  
"You want to go outside?! Ha! That's really funny. The world doesn't deserve to be affected by your curse." Their rough and low voice snarled and the teenager him gritted his teeth.  
  
"Can I at least go out to the garden...?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Just so all the flowers can die when you past them?! NO! Go to your room, no dinner tonight!"  
"B-But, it's stew tonight, my favorite..."  
"Well that's just tough luck, isn't it?! GO!"  
  
Sky winced as he watched his younger self leave the the throne room with tears forming in his eyes. He was so weak and small back then... He glanced down at his wrists and winced. Who was he kidding, he was still weak and small... Nothing but a curse that had killed his mother.  
  
The scene changed once more, making him let out a soft sob. Would this never end?! The scene showed him, now fifteen year old, sitting on the bed in the room from the first memory. He was glaring forward, pressing an ice pack against his eye. An older male was sitting beside him. He sighed, his dark brown eyes glowing sadly. "Sky, you can't exactly blame him..."  
  
"I asked if I could get a book from the library, and for that I deserved to be punched?" The younger Sky hissed, and he remembered this. He couldn't help but smile shakily as more tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Okay, yeah, but... He just hasn't been the same since you know..."  
"Yeah, since I killed my mother."  
"Sky, she got sick, that wasn't your fault!"  
"Maybe my father is right; I'm a curse who looks nothing like anyone else!"  
"Sky no one is supposed to look the same!"  
"Well no one is supposed to look as different as me Paul!"  
  
The teenager him yelled, gesturing down to his tan skin as he pointed to the knight's pale skin. The old knight, Paul, sighed. He looked to be in his early thirties, and wore brown pants and a dark green shirt and a brown jacket that had a strap diagonally down the middle. He ran a hand through his brown hair, holding a hat in his hand. Sky remembered him all too well... Paul Sores Jr... The only person who could ever be called a friend when he was just a child... "Here..." He looked at Sky. "I'll take you outside tonight to the forest if you promise not to anger him for as long as you can." Sky's eyes widened as he looked at Paul quickly.  
  
"R-Really?" He whispered, and Paul smiled gently as he nodded. Sky stared at him with wide eyes before he squealed, hugging him tightly as Paul laughed and hugged him back gently. The present Sky closed his eyes and looked down. "P-Paul..." He whispered shakily, looking down at his hands. "Y-You wouldn't be proud... I know you wouldn't..."  
  
The scene changed and suddenly he was surrounded by smoke and he could hear screaming and the sounds of battle.  
  
The squids had attacked for the very first time. He was actually sixteen, seeing all of this from his point of view. He looked around with wide eyes before he heard the all too familiar shout. His father. He turned and watched with wide eyes as he fell to the ground a few feet away, a gash in his leg as a squid stood over him. The squid sneered as he raised his sword, and his father glanced over at Sky. His sword, a gleaming iron blade with a golden handle that was made of pure gold, skidded across the ground and tumbled over to Sky, stopping in front of him. He bent down and picked it up shakily, before looking up at his father with horror.  
  
Gleaming green eyes, so bright it seemed like they were straight out of a fairy tail, connected with his wide golden ones. They narrowed and the last thing Sky saw in his father's eyes was hate before the sword came down and the King, his father, was dead. Sky screamed, tears streaking down his cheeks as the squid's head snapped around. The squid narrowed his eyes, before a shape suddenly raced past Sky, grabbing his arm and dragging him with him to the side as they disappeared into the smoke around them. Sky looked up as he let the shape drag him, struggling to stay up with him as he coughed roughly. His eyes widened. "P-Paul!" He choked out as tears ran down his cheeks. His father, his father...!  
  
"The castle is crumbling, come on!" Paul yelled, yanking Sky roughly by his arm out of the burning castle. Sky stumbled, coughing as Paul forced him to get on a white horse he had gotten from the stable. Sky looked back at the castle with wide eyes as Paul got on his own dark brown horse. "Sky, go!" Paul shouted, and Sky quickly lurched his horse forward after Paul's own horse. He looked back at the castle one more time as they reached the treeline of the forest, and, Notch he wished he hadn't.  
  
It was surrounded by dead bodies with squids everywhere, the fire burning away at the stone as one side collapsed entirely, trapping humans and squids beneath them. Sky cried out as he saw all the blood, red and black mixing, tears streaking down his cheeks as he remembered his father's last words to him before the squids had suddenly attacked and all hell had broken loose.  
  
"You're such a disgrace. You're nothing but a curse that has driven me to insanity."  
  
He buried his head into his horse's mane as he followed Paul through the dark forest, the knight cursing violently underneath his breath as they went on. Sky had never heard him curse so much, and now that he thought about it, he had never heard him curse at any time before...  
  
That was the first battle he had ever seen, and he hated it. He never wanted to be in a fight, much less fight in one, ever again...  
  
Then he realized he was still holding his father's sword. He looked down at it to see it dripping with black, inky blood, the blade gleaming in the sunset. He stared down at it with wide eyes, then squeezed his eyes shut as he wept for his father. Even though he had treated him so horribly, he could not blame him. He was but a curse, a curse who killed his mother and drove his father to insanity.  
  
As his vision began to blacken and the scene began to fade away, Sky was still crying as he became his present self once more. He remembered the vow he had made to himself that night, that he would never see or be in a battle ever again...  
  
He appeared outside open iron gates, and he froze as he saw the sign._  
  
 **The Graveyard of Kings and Queens.  
**  
 _He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a trembling breath. He knew that whatever was keeping him inside this hell wouldn't let him leave until he went in that graveyard... He walked through the open grates, looking around. It was completely silent, his footsteps and breathing the only sound. Graves galore lined up and down rows, a mist settling over and hiding most of the names on the graves. A lot of the graves were old and overgrown with vegetation or crumbling._  
  
Sky knew where he wanted to go despite all of the graves.  
  
He went down to the twenty sixth row and went to the eighth grade, staring down at it. It was covered with vegetation with barely any spots of stone see able anymore. He pulled out his sword, the one with the iron blade and golden handle. His father's name, engraved into the handle, gleamed up at him. He looked down at the grave, before he knelt before it. He stared at it, then closed his eyes. He stayed there for a long time, before he finally opened his eyes again.  
  
"Maybe..." His voice was a whisper and it was shaky. He swallowed. "Maybe in another time... Another world, perhaps dimension... We could have been father and son." He whispered before he stood, about to put his sword away when a loud siren went off in his mind. He cried out grabbing his head as his eyes widened in shock. He stumbled back, trembling as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain.  
  
 **You're in danger, wake up.**  
  
A voice echoed in his mind, and his eyes widened. "M-Mother..." He whimpered, glancing at the grave beside his father's.  
  
 **Wake up!**  
  
He screamed louder as the siren got worse.  
  
 **WAKE UP!**  
  
His vision went black and the last thing he saw as he fell on his back was an eagle sitting on a branch in a nearby. As silent as the wind, the eagle opened its wings and rose into the air as Sky's vision faded away, and all he could feel was pain, pain and confusion.  
  
  
His eyes shot open, his head pounding and his father's sword in his hand, as he saw a gleaming ax with a blue blade, diamond, falling down toward him. His arm shot up and collided with the ax, sparks flying up into the air as he shouted.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Their Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night begins to fall and Mitch won't let Jerome disagree, the two foresters take their new found friends to the cabin. Lets just say that Jerome and Sky have a very... Special, relationship.

True leap to his feet, pulling out his sword with the hiss of sword against leather as Sky roughly pushed Jerome's blade away from his own, rolling back and landing on his knee. He glared up at Jerome, who snarled before he swiped his ax at Sky once more. Sky rolled to the side, leaping to his feet as he swung his sword at Jerome, fast as lightning. "Stop it!" Mitch cried as he tried to run toward the fight, but Ty held him back as True looked for an opening to get into the fight.  
  
Jerome's and Sky's blades locked once more, pushing the blades against each other as each tried to overpower the other. A few moments passed before Jerome suddenly roughly punched Sky in the stomach, making the ex-Commander gasp as he stumbled back and fell on his back. He tried to reach for his sword but Jerome kicked it away, and instantly True was running toward them. Jerome turned around just in time for their blades to connect, but instantly his ax was thrown from his hand and True kicked him in the knee, making him fall onto his other one.  
  
When he looked up True had the thin, razor sharp end of his sword pointed at the Bacca's throat. Jerome snarled as True stared down at him through glowing, narrowed eyes, sneering bitterly. "Don't you just hate it when an alien stops you from killing someone?" He said, and Jerome snarled in reply before Mitch ran from Ty and grabbed Jerome, yanking him back from True's blade.  
  
"Stop it! They don't mean us any harm Jerome!" He barked, and Jerome growled louder.  
  
"Does he even talk?" Sky coughed, and Jerome glared at him.  
  
"Shut up." Jerome's voice was gruff and low, like a voice version of a growl. Sky rolled his eyes.  
  
"What great first words." He said, Ty helping him stand. Mitch glared at Jerome.  
  
"They were chased from New Mine City by some BladeDancers, Jerome! They're good!"  
"Oh yeah?! How do you know they aren't killers?!"  
"They just aren't, okay?! That's Sky Does Minecraft!"  
"Pff, they're lying."  
"No, he looks just like he does in my book!"  
  
Sky furrowed his eyebrows, looking up. "What book." Mitch looked at Sky.  
  
"I have a book, kinda like a storybook with the way its laid out, with the history of you and your Army, sir! My grandpa gave it to me, I know all about you. Well, everything the storybook tells me..." Mitch said, smiling a bit shyly before he glared up at Jerome. "They're staying with us, its nearly night and we owe them for your little stunt!" Jerome looked at him angrily.  
  
"They are not staying with us!"  
"Yes they are!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES, AND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
True raised an eyebrow as Mitch shoved Jerome away, starting to leave the clearing as he gestured for Sky and everyone else to follow. Ty glanced at Sky, who shrugged before they started to follow him. Jerome snarled, standing and roughly pushing past Sky. They glared at each other before Jerome ran to Mitch, striking up another argument. "Are they married?" Ty asked as they followed a few feet behind him.  
  
"They sure are acting like it." True smirked as Ty snickered. True glanced at Sky.  
  
"You alright man? That punch looked really painful."  
"Eh, nothing I can't handle."  
"If you say so."  
  
Sky glanced at True and hesitated, before he sighed. "Thanks. Y'know, for saving me." True just shrugged.  
  
"Anyone would have done it." He said, and then thought to himself; _Though I only did it because its my job. I can already tell this isn't going to be easy._ He shook his head before they suddenly came to a small clearing, and nestled between two trees was a small cabin. It was a bit rundown, with plants flowering around it and overgrown bushes on each sides of the steps, but it looked cozy. Mitch smiled at the three.  
  
"Welcome to our home! It doesn't look like much, but its actually pretty warm." He said before he walked up the steps, opening the door. The five males entered the house, which had three rooms. One door was closed, while the other two had open doorways with no doors. There was a living room like area with a rundown couch and an arm chair, while the other room was a bedroom with a double bed and a torn up nightstand that had a lantern on it. Jerome walked over to it and lit it as Mitch closed the door. "We don't have a lot of room, so me and Jerome will take the floor, you guys can decide who has the couch and bed and chair and such." Jerome glared at Mitch.  
  
"Mitch, if you sleep on the floor you'll get sick!" Mitch smirked at him.  
  
"Fine. I'll share the bed with who ever takes it." He said, and Jerome growled louder.  
  
"I can take the couch!" Ty said, and True shrugged.  
  
"I'm used to falling asleep in hard cold chairs, that armchair will feel like heaven to me." He said. Sky sneered at Jerome.  
  
"Guess I'll be taking the bed."  
  
Jerome had to be restrained by True to stop him from strangling Sky.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Incoming Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream- or is it a message and warning from someone he knew very well in the 1700s?

Sky was asleep when he heard it.  
  
 _Wake up..._  
  
His eyebrows furrowed, his face twisting slightly as he rolled onto his side.  
  
 _You have to wake up dearest._  
  
Sky's mouth formed a scowl.  
  
 _My love..._  
  
A dark, tall figure with blazing green eyes he knew oh so very well appeared in his dreamless mind.  
  
 _They need you. They've attacked. Wake up._  
  
Sky shifted again, the sound making True's eyes open halfway.  
  
 _Wak- Wake up._  
  
The voice sparked as if it were distorted, making Sky stiffen slightly. True opened his eyes fully, looking at Sky with confusion as he stood from the armchair.  
  
 _WAK-e u-P!_  
  
The voice got more and more corrupted as it talked, the green eyes beginning to turn red. Sky's fingers twitched.  
  
 _WAKE UP!_  
  
Sky's eyes snapped open as True grabbed his shoulder, shouting out as he bolted into a sitting position. Mitch woke up with a gasp, falling off the bed slightly as Jerome bolted to his feet from the floor. Ty snorted before he raised his head tiredly, looking over to see True was gripping Sky's shoulders, the alien looking down at him with confusion as Sky stared forward with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily, some sweat running down the side of his head. "Sky?" True asked after a few minutes passed of silence.  
  
Sky looked at him, before he looked at a nearby window. "Something's wrong." He said before he pushed True's hands off his shoulder, getting up and walking toward the door. Ty blinked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Sky didn't answer as he stepped out of the house. "Sky!" Ty stood and ran after him, grabbing his daggers that he had laid on the floor by the couch.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" True growled as he ran after them, putting a hand on the handle of his katana and pulling it out. Mitch stared after them, and Jerome glanced at him before his gaze hardened.  
  
"Don't." Mitch glanced at him, then looked at his bow and quiver hanging on the wall. Jerome's gaze hardened even more. _"DON'T."_ Mitch glanced at him once more before he ran to the wall, grabbing his bow and quiver and then racing out the front door without looking back. "MITCH!" Jerome yelled, then cursed before he grabbed Betty, which had been laying beside him, and chased after his best friend.  
  
Sky stood on a cliff, staring down at New Mine City with a stone hard face. Ty skidded into the clearing, stumbling to a stop as he gasped for breath. "Sky, what are you doing?!" He called, and felt a little anxious when Sky didn't respond. He ran over, grabbing his arm. "Sky-" He froze when he looked at New Mine City.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" True snapped as he ran into the clearing, stomping over to the motionless males. "Get away from there, you're going to fa-" He froze as he stopped behind Ty. Mitch ran over, looking around before he bounded over to Sky's side.  
  
"What are we-... O-Oh... Oh my Notch..." Mitch covered his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. Jerome ran into the clearing, snarling when he saw Mitch so close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Mitch, get down from there! You're going to fall!"  
"J-Jerome...!"  
"I knew it was bad idea to let them stay the night, they've got you running in the forest at nigh-"  
"JEROME!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"LOOK!"  
  
Jerome huffed before he peered around True, before he froze.  
  
New Mine City was in flames below them, distant screams you had to strain to hear coming from the burning buildings. Sky's hard golden eyes glared down at the city below the cliff, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"W-What do we do?!" Mitch cried.  
  
"W-We aren't doing anything!" Jerome snapped, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He could smell the death and the blood, it was strong, even here that was a few yards from the city.  
  
"We have to do something! We can't leave people to die!" Mitch said, glaring at Jerome.  
  
"We won't be able to help anyone! We're just five guys! Who knows what caused this?!" True snarled.  
  
"The squids." Sky muttered, and everyone looked at him.  
  
"W-What?" Mitch whispered, his voice trembling. Jerome instinctively wrapped an arm around him protectively. "T-That's not possible, the forcefie-!"  
  
"Fell when I woke up." Sky interrupted him. "They're going to try and take Minecraftia again." He pulled out his sword. "You can run if you want, but I'm going to push them back. I woke up to save Minecraftia when it was once again in peril, so I don't have a choice. Its all I'm here for." Everyone stared at him before Ty pulled out his daggers.  
  
"That's my home. I'm avenging it." He said, his red eyes blazing. True groaned.  
  
"I guess I'm going too." He said as he spun his katana, tightening his grip. _It is my job to protect you two idiots as you build the army back up._  
  
"I'll help too." Mitch said as he held his bow tighter.  
  
"What?!" Jerome snapped, and Mitch glared at him.  
  
"Jerome, I'm hiding in this forest! I left Canadia to see the world and maybe even help people! This is my chance to help people and you aren't stop me!" Jerome stared at Mitch, not used to him defending himself like there. A few seconds passed before he sighed.  
  
"I guess... I'll go to make sure you don't get yourself killed." He said gruffly, and Mitch smiled in relief. Even though Jerome was kinda a handful, he felt safe around the Bacca and was thankful that he was coming. He was his best friend after all. In fact, Mitch even saw him as a big brother! **(A/N *cackles as every Merome shipping heart snaps in half*)**  
  
Sky looked at the four people that he stood with, and he couldn't help but feel a nostalgic feeling. He shook it off. "Mitch, you stay on the rooftops, I trust you're good with that bow?" Mitch nodded. "Jerome, you make sure no one gets up to his roof, and help civilians out of the area if you see any." He looked at Ty. "You know the back alleys, don't you?" Ty smirked and nodded. "Try to find the leader of the attack, mostly he'll have someone with him who has the flag with the squid symbol. You'll know it when you see it. Try to kill him, you kill him and they'll retreat." He looked at True. "You're with me." True raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why me?"  
"We don't have any plans or restrictions, you and I are just going to battle our way through the city and save the civilians. I'm gonna need your help with that, I need someone to watch my back."  
  
True looked mildly surprised that Sky trusted him to have such an important role, but he nodded with a determined look. Sky smirked and looked at the four people who stood around him. "Lets do this then." And with that they ran into the forest.  
  
Green and blue eyes watched, the green eyes belonging to a figure to sat on a large, flat rock that had been a few feet from where the four had been standing. The blue eyes belonged to a figure who was standing beside the rock. Though they had been close to the group, they hadn't seem to see them.  
  
 _It seems as if he already has people to order around.  
  
Not order around. Protect.  
  
Perhaps. You came close with that dream.  
  
It had to be done.  
  
But you know what happens if we strain ourselves.  
  
It's worth the risk. I'd rather disappear than let an entire city burn.  
  
What would Sky think of that?  
  
Oh, he'd disagree. But its not like I care.  
  
As if you've ever listened to Sky in your life._  
  
The figure sitting on the rock smirked before they stood. They were tall and slim, with a cloak that hung from their shoulders. The other figure also had a cloak, which he held the end his hand as he wrapped it around himself slightly.  
  
 _You're cold.  
  
I did resign in a warm area before all of this.  
  
Yes, you did didn't you? I'm sure you'll grow used to it.  
  
Yes, of course. When do you think the others will arrive?  
  
We were the first to appear because we were the most important. They will come with time. Now come, _**Provst.** _We have a battle to watch._  
  
The two figures turned toward the forest before they disappeared, no trace of them left behind as if they weren't even there. An eagle sat on a nearby branch, staring at where they had been moments before. After a few moments, the eagle silently opened its wings and flew into the sky.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle has come! Sky and his fellow 'friends' must defend New Mine City, and perhaps meet a new friend on the way. You know what they say, bloodshed tends to bring people closer!

The five separated when they raced into the city, Jerome and Mitch directed toward one of the tallest towers that was still standing by Ty as Sky and True ran off together. True and Sky went toward the center of the city, both cutting down any squids that dared to go toward them and protecting any civilians they could. Towers and small businesses crashed down all around them. At some point they were near a weak looking building that was tilting ever so slightly to the side, fighting off a large horde of squids.  
  
Sky felt right at home as he dodged a squid's sword, his own sword coming up and chopping off their tentacle that held it. The squid screamed, but the sound died away off as Sky stabbed them through their chest and pierced their lungs. He dodged underneath another sword that a squid tried to swing at him from before, glancing behind his shoulder to see True stabbing them in the back before cutting their head off. The two briefly looked into each other's eyes and nodded before they kept battling.  
  
True spun his katana quickly, his light blue eyes darting between the two squids that were running toward him from both sides. At the last second he leaped into the air, letting them collide into each other. He landed on one that had fallen, slashing his katana through their throat as he watched the orange blade turn red. He back flipped off of the corpse, landing behind the squid that was trying to get up. He slammed his foot down on their stomach, making them fall back down with a wheeze before True stabbed them through the heart.  
  
"Dammit!" Sky yelled as he got slashed across his shoulder, tearing his shirt and making the severed cloth float to the ground. Some blood ran from the shallow cut, and as Sky stabbed the squid who had gotten the hit in. True glanced over at his shout and cursed before he kicked an upcoming squid away, reaching into his knapsack and rummaging around for a few short seconds before he pulled out a roll of gauze.  
  
"Here!" He tossed it to Sky, who caught it and backed up from the fight. He wrapped the gauze around the bleeding cut and, seeing that his other hand was too busy holding his sword and the other was keeping it from unraveling, used his teeth to tug on it to tighten it.  
  
He grabbed his sword again and ignored the pain as he leap back into the fight. About ten minutes passed before True realized there was a whole other horde of squids were coming, and that he and Sky were not even halfway done with the first one that had ambushed them. Sky was wincing with every sword stroke he used, and True knew that was only reopening the wound even more. "Sky, there's too many coming!" True growled as they began to get backed into a corner.  
  
"Shit... Okay, come on, we need a vantage point!" Sky said before he turned and ran into the tilting building. True glanced at the building, groaned, before he ran in after him. Before the squids could get in he slammed the door shut and stepped back as Sky pushed a desk that was on its side in front of the door. "Come on!" Sky shouted before they ran up the stairs toward the top.  
  
"I hope the others are having better luck then us." True muttered as he heard the squids banging on the blocked door.  
  
  
Jerome was stabbing a squid in the stomach when he heard the running footsteps behind him. He tore the blade of his weapon out of the squid, kicking their falling body away and spinning around to see a squid right behind him, raising their sword. Jerome, for a split second, thought he was going to die with the squid got an arrow in the side of his head. Jerome looked up at as the squid fell to the ground to see Mitch waving at him from the top of the building before he fired another arrow at a squid chasing after a civilian. The civilian looked up in shock, and from where he was and his sharp vision he could tell what they looked like.  
  
They were female with short brown hair with pink tips and dark brown eyes with thick black glasses on her nose, wearing a yellow shirt with black pants. She pulled out a camera and got a picture of Mitch mid-shot before she ran off again, and Jerome furrowed his eyebrows with confusion before he dodged a squid's sword. He kicked them away before throwing his ax forward, smirking as she landed right between their eyes. He ran to their fallen body, but before he could pull out the ax another squid jumped at him, shouting angrily at the death of their comrade. Jerome leaned to the side quickly, watching as their sword fell inches from where he had been, cutting off a few tips of his fur before he grabbed them and flipped them onto their back.  
  
He stomped his head down on the squid's head, crushing it as brains and black blood went everywhere. He tore his ax out of the first squid's head with a sickly sound, spinning the blood dripping weapon before he slashed at an incoming squid. They blocked it with their sword, pushing Jerome's blade away before trying to stab him in the side. Jerome blocked it, sparks flying in the air before Jerome kicked the squid in the shin. They dropped their sword with a wheeze, and half a second later they didn't have a head. "MITCH!" Jerome roared up at the building. Mitch looked down at him as he released another arrow. "HOW MANY ARROWS DO YOU HAVE LEFT?!" Mitch glanced behind his shoulder, counting the arrows in his quiver quickly before he held up ten fingers. Jerome growled slightly. Mitch was going to run out pretty soon, and then what would they do?  
  
  
Ty ran through the dark alleys of New Mine City, holding his daggers in his hands tightly as his heart thumped in his chest. He wasn't used to all the sounds around him, the screams and the blood and all the dying... He shook his head and ran faster. Sky was depending on him to end this battle and save all them, he had to find the leader before all the city was burnt to the ground or worse. Where would the leader even be? Ty thought for a few minutes as he kept running before he suddenly thought of something. With the way Sky told him his instructions, that rule probably applied in the 1700s, and if the squids hadn't fought since the Sky Army... The leaders and Sky probably had to be heavily guarded and in a fairly seclusive area where they had a lower chance of dying.  
  
Unless the squids were cocky and didn't think anyone would fight against them, since the Sky Army no longer exists. Ty furrowed his eyebrows. Which one would it be? He had to find out quickly, the battle's faith was in his hands. He looked around, skidding to a stop before he quickly climbed up a building using the fire escape. He pulled himself onto the top, running to the edge and looking out. He cringed. Everything was on fire and cracked and uprooted pavement from bombs were everywhere, not to mention bodies, some squid and a lot human. So many defenseless people... Life wasn't fair, but then again Ty had always known that. He closed his eyes. Think, Ty, think...  
  
Suddenly he felt like someone was behind him, but before he could spin around his vision shifted, and it was as if he was watching a movie. He saw a squid sitting on a white horse on a hill beside facing the battle, another squid that was holding a flag standing beside his horse. Ty's eyes widened before his vision returned to normal and he stumbled back before falling onto his behind. He breathed heavily, his eyes wide as he looked around quickly. How did that even happen?! He shook his head after a few moments. Now wasn't the time to wonder. That bastard was hiding away so they would win. Somehow Ty had been able to see where he had been, and he knew exactly where that hill was.  
  
Time to find him and haunt him down.  
  
True and Sky burst onto the roof, looking out onto the battle as they tried to find an escape from the building. "What do we do?!" True shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Sky violently swung his arm, then yelled out in pain as he grabbed his bandaged area.  
  
"Be careful you idiot!" True yelled as he saw the already blood soaked gauze become even redder. "You're going to end up bleeding out!" Sky grunted in reply before True suddenly took note of some squealing in his knapsack. His eyes widened. "Jeffery!" Sky looked at him with confusion as True took off his knapsack, and his face deadpanned as True pulled out a squirming piglet.  
  
"What, do you carry around your lunch?!" Sky shouted, and True covered Jeffery's ears as he glared at the Commander.  
  
"Shut up! He's my pet!"  
"You have a pet _pig!?"_  
"For the past day, yes!"  
  
Before Sky snap a snarky reply the roof door was suddenly kicked down. True gasped and stuffed Jeffery back into the pack, Sky and True standing back to back as the squids surrounded them, trapping them.  
  
"If I go down you're going down with me!" True shouted.  
  
"What?! How is that fair?!" Sky snapped as he kicked a squid away from them roughly.  
  
"You brought us up here!" True shouted at him angrily, but Sky was only half listening. He was staring at the billboard that had fallen a few moments ago and was suddenly frozen mid air with a purple aura around it. He was just able to see a hooded figure with their arm reached toward the sky standing underneath it, a crowd of fleeing citizens rushing past them. Sky's eyes widened. That magic... He knew that magic.  
  
The figure wore a purple and gray outfit with a gleaming creeper necklace around his neck, and as a gust of wind from a nearby bomb came through his hood fell away. He had puppy brown eyes and slightly pale skin, and as Sky stared the puppy brown eyes flickered toward him. Sky waved his arm quickly, and the man blinked before he furrowed his eyebrows. He swung his arm around, and Sky saw the billboard spinning toward them. He grabbed True and pushed them down to their knees, True shouting out as the billboard spun across the air mere inches from their heads. It knocked every squid off the building as it spun past before it crashed into a building and the billboard and the building both fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" True shouted as Sky ran to the side of the building, looking down at the figure that still stood where they had been. They locked eyes and Sky felt a chill run down his spine. Those eyes... He _knew_ those eyes. The resemblance was remarkable, that had to be... He turned and ran down the stairs that led from the roof, True shouting before he followed him quickly. Sky burst out of the building before there was a flash of purple and the person was standing a few feet away from him. Blazing golden and soft brown met and Sky stopped, staring. True ran out and nearly ran into Sky, skidding to a stop. "What are you doing?!" He snapped before he noticed the other person, and he stiffened. He glanced at Sky. "... Who's that...?"  
  
"... What's your name?" Sky said slowly, and the corner of the male's lips perked up.  
  
"Seto Sorcerer." Sky stopped breathing. "And you're Sky Does Minecraft. My father told me about you."  
  
"So you know what we have to do." Sky said, and Seto smiled as he nodded. "So will you join us?"  
  
"What?!" True snapped.  
  
"Yes." Seto said quietly, and Sky smiled slightly as True glared at him.  
  
"That's it, that is it!" True yelled. "I'm going to find a spaceship and I'm going to leave and I'm not going to deal with you humans anymore! Fuck my destiny! The Universe can go fuck herself!" Half a second later a bomb exploded right next to them. True was instantly surrounded by darkness, and he held his breath. Really?! He told the Universe to fuck off and this was what he got?! Was that really needed?!  
  
Then he realized he had his eyes closed.  
  
When he opened them he was still standing beside Sky, but a purple forcefield that thumped like it was a beating heart was around them and Seto. Seto lowered his hand and the forcefield disappeared, and that's when True saw he had something in his hand.  
  
It was a fan, like a Japaneses fan, only where the paper usually was there was golden daggers with purple material banding them together to keep them from falling. He flicked his wrist and the fan closed, spinning the closed weapon once before sliding it into a sheath that was on his hip. "Lets not chitchat, I'd rather not do that again." Seto said. "My energy is already running low." Sky nodded.  
  
"We should go to Mitch and Jerome, Mitch doesn't have infinite arrows." Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You already have them."  
"Yes, and Ty too."  
"Oh, must be rough."  
"You have no idea..."  
  
Then the two ran off, and True let out a yell of frustration before he followed after them.  
  
  
Mitch had just fired his last arrow when Sky and True showed up with someone knew. He saw Jerome point to the newcomer, and Sky roughly pointed at the building Mitch was standing on the roof of in reply. The group disappeared into the building and was soon on the roof together. "Now can you tell us who the hell this guy is?!" Jerome shouted as he gestured toward Seto roughly.  
  
"You haven't told them?" Seto asked Sky with surprise.  
  
"I haven't exactly had the time." Sky said as he gestured around them.  
  
"Well, now is a good time as any."  
"Not until Ty is her-"  
"I'M ALIVE BITCHES!"  
  
Sky's face deadpanned as Ty burst onto the roof, cheering loudly as he pumped his fists into the air. Seto blinked. "Oh my..."  
  
"Gah! You guys can't deny it, all this fighting is so much fun! The adrenaline is _amazing!"_ Ty laughed.  
  
"Ty, did you kill the leader?" Sky growled, and Ty nodded enthusiastically before he held out something.  
  
"The little asshole was hiding in the outskirts were there was no one around!"  
"How did you find him?"  
"Oh really weird story-"  
  
"Now isn't the time!" Sky shouted as he grabbed the object Ty was holding out. "We need to talk!" He looked down at the object in his hand and stopped. "... The fuck is this." True rolled his eyes.  
  
"A walkie talkie genius." True said. "Now can you please explain to us what you and Seto, who we just met that you seem to damn intent on joining us, are talking about?! What are you keeping from us?!" Seto looked at Sky, who sighed before he looked at everyone. Just as he opened his eyes, the walkie talkie buzzed to life in his hand. Everyone froze as a voice buzzed through the object.  
  
 _"Commander Cain to General Leo, what's the status update?_  
  
The voice snapped once again after a few moments passed and everyone realized something. Commander Cain. He had to be the Commander of the Squids. They were listening to the voice that belonged to the man who had planned this attack and launched it. Ty felt anger boil in his chest and instantly True grabbed his arm, as if he knew Ty was ready to grab that walkie talkie and curse the squid out. Sky stared down at the walkie talkie as the thought settled in his mind.  
  
 _"Commander Cain to General Leo, what is the status update?_  
  
Sky stared down at the walkie talkie as everyone stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.  
  
Then Sky pressed the button on the walkie talkie and brought it up close to his mouth.  
  
"This is Commander Sky Does Minecraft speaking. Hello _Cain,_ enjoying that safe base of yours?" Sky's voice was low and filled with burning anger that he was somehow controlling. There was no response for a few seconds as Sky released the button, then he pressed it again and he continued. "Do you feel safe, Cain? Do you feel powerful? Do you feel certain of your moves and your plans?" Sky didn't wait for a respond this time. "Well forget about that feeling, because I just shattered it. Your kind has gotten even more disgusting and cowardly as the years have gone by, attacking a defenseless and unprepared city and slaughtering so many innocent people. I will revenge those people and I will _kill_ you and _every single one_ of your soldiers." His golden eyes gleamed and Ty felt a bit of fear run through him.  
  
In his time so far with the man, he never truly realized that this was the man who Commander an army that once had thousands and thousands of soldiers and most likely fought in battles every day. True wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close as he felt the male lock up out of fear, ignoring the blush that came to the smaller human.  
  
"You think you're safe Cain? You aren't. I'm back, and I'm more pissed than ever." Sky dropped the walkie talkie and slammed his foot down on it, and the object was instantly crushed underneath his foot.  
  
  
Blazing light blue eyes bore into sea green eyes that stared down at the walkie talkie in his hand. "It doesn't sound like you're under control." Derek mused, the owner of the light blue eyes as he sneered at the Commander. He pushed the piece of paper, the contact, that was between them closer to Commander Cain. "You know you cannot win without my clan and I. These are my terms, accept them or we will never have another meeting again." Commander Cain stared at Derek before staring down at the paper, before he glanced at the walkie talkie.  
  
Derek sneered as he watched Cain sign the paper a few moments later.  
  
"Congratulations, Commander Cain." Derek's eyes glowed brighter. "My clan and I are now on board."


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet and discuss questioning topics as the battle rages on. Two mysterious, unnamed powerful figures watch as Sky and his friends struggle to survive. They seem to know a lot more than most.

They appeared in a large cavern with a waterfall that spilled into a pond of water that glowed, casting the light through the usually pitch black area. One, the green cloaked one, sat on a rock that was beside the pond. The blue cloaked one leaned against the wall, their arms crossed against their chest. They were silent, eyes glowing in the slightly dim room before there were two flashes. Figures, one with a red cloak and the other with a brown one, now resided in the unknown area. The green cloaked figure smiled. "Hughes, ASF, how wonderful of you to join us."  
  
"Sorry it took so long! Seems like Sky didn't like us much!" The red cloaked one, Hughes, laughed.  
  
"Now you know that's not true." The blue cloaked one smirked. "After all, he did support your dream."  
  
"Add salt to the wound, Provst." Hughes smirked playfully. Hughes and the silent figure, ASF, sat on a nearby, large flat rock.  
  
"That was a nice save, Hughes. I must thank you for helping my poor helpless descendant." The green cloaked figure mused as they stared down at their nails. They had a light but very noticeable accent, perhaps Irish?  
  
"Of course Dead! I thought that perhaps I could help you instead of you helping me." Hughes smirked. "Though you should thank ASF, he helped me stay stable enough." ASF grunted.  
  
"It was easy, though you've gotten weaker." They said, their voice low, almost as if they were growling.  
  
"Everyone will seem weaker to you, Mr. Leader-Of-The-Baccas!" Provst crowed, and laughter filled the cavern as ASF smirked underneath their hood.  
  
  
 **How is it going?**  
  
 _Four ancestors, though he has gathered five descendants._  
  
 **What is taking Seto's so long?**  
  
 _It's simple my dear._  
  
 **... Ah, that is correct. Does he not know?**  
  
 _No, and neither does Sky. Its perhaps best that it stays that way. Though one day they will probably meet._  
  
 **How much longer will this drag out?**  
  
 _The other two descendants are together, it shall be simpler that way. The trouble is finding them, they're in Canadia._  
  
 **What will they do?**  
  
 _Sky has no idea what to do after this battle, as he cannot begin building the army just yet. And not to mention, their little acts during the battle have no gone unnoticed._  
  
 **How can they not like them? Can't you change their minds?**  
  
 _You told me yourself that you cannot bring fear and expect for the respect to be true. I am weaker than you, I cannot keep my dimension in balance like you can._  
  
 **Yes, that is true...**  
  
 _The battle is ending. Let us continue watching, shall we?_


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has ended, but that doesn't mean the war hasn't. And who was the person Sky was so hellbent on trying to save?

Sky ran through the demolished city, looking around for any survivors that he and the others might have missed. The squids looked like they had retreated. All was left was corpses... Sky closed his eyes and took a trembling breath. Human corpses littered the street more than squids did. But Sky knew that was always the hardest part, losing so many soldiers. But one squid's death led them closer to victory, and every human they lost would make the others fight harder for survival and for revenge. But the thing was... The humans laying on the ground didn't ask for this. They had planned on going about their day and then going home; some probably had families to take care of and love. Hell, some children were probably caught in the crossfire...  
  
He gritted his teeth before he ran around a corner. He froze at what he saw. A leaning tower that looked ready to fall any second stood a few yards from him, and he saw people running out of it. He watched them run past him, before he felt it.  
  
A sound much like a heartbeat thumped in his right rib cage, fast and rapid as his eyes widened in shock and horror. He stared at the building, frozen.  
  
A black haired male ran down the stairs of the building, holding a kid in his arm as he held the hand of the mother, leading her toward the entrance of the building behind him. She coughed harshly as the dust weighed heavily down on their chests as he gritted his teeth. Then he saw a few of the support beams beginning to shake, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the door frame of the exit beginning to shake itself. It was about to collapse. He looked back at the mother before he shoved her unconscious child in her arms, before he grabbed her and threw her forward. She stumbled, falling and tumbling through the doorway of the shaking building.  
  
"NO!" Sky screamed as he saw the building beginning to shake, running forward as he saw a female with a child in her arms tumble out. He had to get in there, he was still in there, he had to save him he had to save him _NO NO NO!_  
  
"SKY!" He suddenly heard True's voice scream, arms wrapping around his waist and yanking him off his feet just as he was about to run into the building. Sky screamed as he kicked his feet roughly, shaking his head roughly as True yanked them from the building that was about to collapse.  
  
"NO! NO! LET ME SAVE HIM!" Sky screamed. "LET ME SAVE HIM! YOU HAVE TO LET ME SAVE HIM!" Seto raced to the mother and child, pulling the sobbing mother to her feet as he gently pulled them away from the building that was about to collapse. Sky screamed louder as the doorway collapsed, leaving no way for anyone to get in or out. He let out a loud sob as the building finally fell, concrete pieces and glass pieces going everywhere as tears welled in Sky's golden eyes. True dropped him, breathing heavily as Seto shielding the mother and child from the scene and debris.  
  
"Ma'am, are you okay?" Seto asked worriedly as he gently wiped away the woman's tears away with the end of his purple cloak. She held her child, who looked to be maybe about two, to her chest, trembling roughly.  
  
"H-He hit his head, a-and he hasn't woken up since!" She sobbed. Seto bit his lip and held out his arms.  
  
"May I see him?" He asked gently, his brown eyes glowing softly. "I'm a doctor, maybe I can help him." She sniffled, nodding shakily before she handed her child over to him. He knelt down, laying him down on the ground gently before he placed his hands on either side of his head. His hands began to glow a gentle purple, his eyes glowing the same shade but brighter as purple wisps curled around his fingers before slipping up the black strands of the child's hair. The mother watched with wide eyed disbelief as her child shifted before his eyes slowly opened, revealing a soft brown. Seto smiled, letting his hands drop away. "Just a small concussion, I fixed it." He picked the two year old up, handing him to his mother who was crying in relief.  
  
She rocked her child back and forth, her shoulders shaking as her child buried his head into her neck. "M-Mommy..." He whispered, and the mother cried harder.  
  
"Joey, oh god, J-Joey... M-My poor little boy..." Seto watched sadly, a small smile on his face before he looked over at Sky and True. Sky had his head buried his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sat on his knees. True was staring down at him with confusion, looking over at Seto who blinked uncertainly. True held up his hands in a 'I-have-no-fucking-idea' fashion, and Seto just shook his head tiredly before he helped the mother stand. "Come on, we should get you to the police so they can keep you safe." Seto said gently before he looked up at the sky. "I think the squids are all gone True. Maybe we should meet with the others." True nodded in agreement before he grabbed Sky by the back of his shirt, dragging him away from the building.  
  
Sky didn't fight it, letting his hands fall away as he stared at the building with tears streaking down his cheeks. _No, no, be alive, be alive... Please..._ But the rubble didn't shift and no one emerged from it. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head drop.  
  
It was about thirty minutes later. Sky had dried his tears and it hardly even looked like he had been crying. He stood in a circle with the others. Mitch was out of arrows and he looked exhausted, leaning against Jerome who was cleaning his ax with a rag he had pulled from his pocket. Seto was sitting cross legged on the ground, his head down as he breathed heavily. The weight of all the magic he had used was weighing down on him, some exhaustion setting in. Ty was sitting on a rock, looking around at all the destruction that had befallen his home city. True was rubbing his face, sliding his katana into the sheath on his back. Sky watched them all, before he sighed.  
  
"I know we're all tired, but we have a lot of work to do." He said. "We still have to find two other people, then we'll be able to build the army and fight the squids."  
  
"What?!" Jerome snarled as he looked up. "You're insane if you think that me and Mitch are going to join this!"  
  
"Jerome-!" Mitch tried to argue, but stopped when Jerome glared at him.  
  
"NO! I'm putting my foot down Mitchell! Look around you! There's bodies everywhere, one of them could have ended up being you! We're not warriors!" Mitch stared at him, before he looked down wordlessly.  
  
"You have to be." Sky said emotionlessly, and Jerome glared at him.  
  
"You can't force us to come with you." He growled.  
  
"No, I can't." Sky said. "But just know that you would be digging your grave if you walked away." Jerome narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Not at all. But the squids know your faces and they know your skills. And so do the people. There's nowhere you can go where no one will know you. The people with either fear or shun you, perhaps even hate you. The squids will be hunting you down, to either kill you or to take you both back to their base to torture."  
  
Mitch stared at Sky with wide eyes while Jerome glared at him. Sky stared back steadily, his arms crossed. "If you want to be able to survive, you have to come with us."  
  
"... J-Jerome, he has a point..." Mitch whispered. Jerome glared at Sky before he snarled loudly.  
  
"I know, and that's why I hate him. _Fine,_ we'll do this, but we're gone as soon as this damn war is over!" He snapped.  
  
"Expect to be around for a couple of years." Sky said simply before he looked at the others. "I'm guessing you're all in this too?"  
  
"I have to be." True said simply. "I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"They destroyed my home." Ty whispered as he looked at Sky. "They're going to pay."  
  
"I'd follow you to Hell." Seto smiled, and Sky smiled ever so slightly before he looked up at the sky.  
  
"All we need is the other two."  
  
"Look no more."  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
  
A hand burst from the debris of the fallen building from before, gripping the ground before they ragged themselves out with a loud grunt of pain. They collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily before they slowly raised their head and looked around. Tired brown eyes that looked older then what they looked like gleamed in the light, and they let out a soft groan before their head fell onto the ground and they were unconscious.


	20. Chapter Twenty - Derek Lins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always assumes that the villains the stories only want to hurt and kill and are only after their personal gain.
> 
> Derek: A powerful mage looking for bloodshed.  
> Derek Lins: A clan leader just trying to help his clan find a place in this harsh world.

Alek jumped roughly at his post when he heard Derek's scream from across the clan's campsite, looking up quickly before he walked toward his old friend's tent quickly. When he was a few feet away from it, he realized the tent flap was open, and he found out a few moments later when he heard Derek roar; "I'M _FINE!"_ Instantly a few males, members of their clan, tumbled out of the tent and scrambled away as Alek face palmed. Derek had another nightmare. He sighed after the men who were running for their lives back to their own posts, shaking his head.  
  
"Poor guys." He walked toward Derek's tent, putting his sword in his sheath before he entered the tent. He skillfully ducked an ice sickle, watching it whistle through the air as it zipped out of the tent. He looked at Derek, who was glaring at him from where he sat on his sleeping bag. Some papers were on the ground next to the sleeping bag, a quill and a small bottle of ink that was on its side with the ink spilled across the ground beside the paper, some of the ink touching the corner of a few papers. He sighed. "You look like shit." Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gee, I always knew I can come to you when I need cheering up Alek." Derek hissed. It was true though. Derek had a few tears on his cheeks, his hair was a mess, and he was breathing rapidly like he had just ran miles and miles without stopping. His staff, laying on the ground instead of standing up in the corner, was twitching rapidly as Derek flexed his left fist uneasily. Alek shook his head, going over to Derek as he knelt down and pushed the papers away, picking up the ink bottle and putting the quill inside as he carefully set it back on the floor.  
  
"You fell asleep doing paperwork, didn't you?" He asked, and knew he was right when Derek didn't answer. He put a palm against Derek's forehead. "You're burning up; dream about you falling in lava or your father?"  
  
"..."  
"Your father?"  
  
Derek just sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop. "Can you apologize to the guards when you get the chance...? I know they meant well... I just hate any of them seeing me like this."  
  
"Your father always said that people who know their leader's weaknesses will fight for him even harder to make sure he will never have to face them." Alek said.  
  
"My father is not me." Derek said stiffly.  
  
"If you say so." Alek muttered before he stood and pulled Derek to his feet, which was a bit difficult seeing as Derek was taller then him. "Now come on big guy, lets go to the lake and cool you off." He nudged Derek toward the entrance of his tent, and Derek sighed before he stepped out. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold breeze of an incoming fall blow through, and he turned his back toward the wind and walked toward the outskirts of their camp. Alek followed, closing the tent behind them. They came to a river that flowed into a small pool that the women used to wash dishes and clothes, and a little down the river was where everyone bathed. Of course, the women bathed in the early morning, then Derek and Alek got their own personal time together a bit after the women were done, and then all the men got to go at it after they were finished.  
  
You can imagine all the splashing and fights with that situation.  
  
Derek knelt beside the small pool, splashing his face with water. He swore he could hear his skin sizzle, making him sigh before he suddenly plunged his head into the icy water. He opened his eyes, staring at the dark water that was now around him. Honestly, he liked water, and it wasn't because he was part squid. Water was calm, steady; it always seemed to know what it was doing no matter what it was doing. Whether it was falling from the sky or rushing down through a raging stream they held no mercy for everything it swallowed underneath its waves, it always had a destination in mind and dammit, it planned on reaching that destination. Suddenly he felt his lungs aching and he realized that he had been under for quite some time, but before he could move a hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked his head from the water.  
  
He gasped, coughing slightly as Alek yanked them from the water's edge. It took Derek a few moments to realize what Alek was saying. "-look away from one second and its like you're trying to drown yourself! Derek, what is wrong with you?! We got the treaty signing you wanted, the clan is going to get better, more fertile land that they've ever had in years and its all because of you! Talk to me!" Alek snapped as he made Derek look at him. Though his tone was rough and sounded annoyed, his eyes were wide with worry as he stared at his friend, his leader, his brother. Derek stared at him, opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
  
Then tears started running down his cheeks. Alek's eyes widened in shock as Derek covered his mouth, bowing his head as his shoulders shook. "I-I'm so _tired_ Alek... I-I don't wanna leave my tent, I-I don't want to face my men, I-I don't want to keep seeing our people suffer! T-That's all our people ever will do, even if we get better land! W-What does it matter?! W-We're hated by the humans, we're _FREAKS!_ because someone wanted to bang a fucking squid!" Alek stared at Derek with shock, silent as he watched Derek cry. "N-No matter what we do... N-No matter what we try to do... People will only see us as freaks, a-and monsters...! B-Because that's what we are!" He looked up at Alek, his eyes shinning. "W-Winning this war... I-Is the only way our people will get the respect w-we deserve! But... I-I don't wanna fight, Alek..."  
  
Alek stared at his old friend for a long time, before he pulled him into a tight hug, gripping the back of his overcoat as Derek sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
 _"I-I don't wanna fight..."_  
  
An snake with dark brown eyes watched from a bush, staring at the two males before it silently slithered away.


	21. Husky and Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husky, the criminal of the group, is introduced along with his apprentice. Some shit goes down and the group must band together to save each other's asses.

**Last episode, on Sky Returns**  
  
 _"All we need is the other two."  
    "Look no more."  
    Everyone froze._  
  
 **And the story continues.**  
  
    Sky was the first to turn around, his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. Standing casually on top of a pile of smoking rubble was a man with blue skin and blue and orange hair. He wore jeans and a zipped up brown jacket with the hood lined with fur, with some black tennis shoes, his hands shoved into the pockets of the jacket as a lit cigarette was in between his lips. It's smoke fluttered up and joined the smoke that was already coming from the half-demolished city. Another male with blond hair and bright light blue eyes stood beside him, much younger, probably around sixteen. He wore a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans with black converses, looking tired and emotionless despite his young age. Sky stared at the smoking man, who glanced at him and sneered.  
    "Hello Commander. So you knew my ancestor? Interesting." Seto crossed his arms as he stood in between True and Ty.  
    "Kipz's descendant." He whispered. "I know this man... I don't like this already."  
    "What is he?" Ty muttered.  
    "He's a crook; he's known for taking any job no matter who it's from as long as the coin is worth his time. He's known for killing and torturing people for information."  
    "Whose the kid beside him?" Bajan asked curiously.  
    "Chance. Been his partner for a few months since Husky got him out of a mafia in Russia."  
    Ty smirked as he looked at Husky. "Oh this should be good. I like him already."  
    "You're morbid."  
    "I don't know what that means but alright."  
    "So you've got everyone else but Ian." Husky noted, his eyes scanning the crowd. His and Seto's eyes briefly connected, Seto's eyes narrowing further. He snorted and turned his head away, taking a pufF of his cigarette. "Good luck getting him."  
    "What do you mean?" Sky questioned. Kipz had been the one who got him and his team their information back in the 1700s, so he felt the nostalgia grow even stronger in his gut as Husky smirked.  
    "He's an assassin, of something called the Brotherhood or some shit like that. You won't find him unless he wants to be found, and considering what's going on I highly doubt he wants to be out in the open for anyone to kill him." He tossed his finished cigarette to the side, leaping off the top of the rubble and landing in front of Sky. Chance followed, walking down the front of the rubble instead of jumping. "I know where he is, he sent me a letter just yesterday. I can tell you where he is, maybe even lead you there." Sky stared at him, before he squinted.  
    "For what price?" Husky laughed.  
    "You're smart! Good, you might not annoy me as much." Husky crossed his arms. "I want as much gold as you got."  
    "What?!" Seto snapped. "We don't even have any gold!"  
    "I'm no fool Sorcerer." Husky smirked, his gaze never leaving Sky's.  
    "Sky was buried with the army's funds. Gold coins and all. I bet it's still back in his tomb, if he didn't already grab it." Sky was silent for a few moments as Ty glanced between them curiously. Then Sky let out a loud sigh.  
    "You'll get the coin after we find Ian." Seto's eyes widened before he looked at Sky.  
    "Are you insane?! He's ripping you off!" Sky glared at Husky.  
    "That's because he knows he's the only person who can help us." Husky smirked wider.  
    "Damn right I am. Now, if we want to avoid cops stopping us for security checks and finding out that I'm a criminal and your birth certificate is way outdated, we better go."  
    Ty and True exchanged glances and went with the rest of them, out of town. "This is going to be interesting as hell." Ty muttered to True as they walked out of the city's territory, Husky leading them to the South away from the forest.  
    "Why does he even have that shit in his mouth? Looks gross." True asked, wrinkling his nose. Ty raised an eyebrow before he realized he was referring to when Husky had been smoking.  
    "Oh, that was a cigarette. He was smoking."  
    "... The fuck?"  
    "Looks like you and I have a topic we can talk about during the trip."  
    "Better then listening to Jerome and Mitch argue like an old married couple." True muttered before he looked at Ty again. "Why would you smoke? Doesn't it make you choke?" True persisted curiously.  
    "Well, not really." Ty said. "You don't swallow the smoke, you let it out through your mouth or nose. Some people can do cool tricks where it can come out of their ears, it's weird. It's not that healthy for you, people usually start smoking for a relief because they're stressed or depressed, but it can make you short of breath and it can become an addiction."  
    "... I see..."  
    "I've never smoked before, so I don't know what it's like." Ty said, looking at Husky who was in the front of the group with Chance by his side. "Maybe you can ask Husky." True nodded slowly.  
    "I will."  
    "Seriously?"  
    "Why wouldn't I?" Ty stared at the alien, before he looked away.  
    "Alright, you do you man."  
    "BEGGAR'S HOLE?!" Seto suddenly shouted at the front of the group, making everyone look over. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"  
    "Look, it's not my fault that Ian chooses one of the most dangerous towns as his base." Husky growled. "So get off my back shortie."  
    "I can beat your ass in two seconds flat, and I will do it if you piss me off enough." Seto snarled in reply.  
    "Oh, I'm so scared." Husky said flatly as Sky watched them with annoyance.  
    "Could you two _stop_ for five minutes? For the love of Notch..."  
    "Your pet is the one who started it." Husky sneered.  
    "I sure do hope you don't get hurt, because I won't be helping you!" Seto yelled. "I'm not his pet!"  
    "And I thought Jerome and I argued a lot." Mitch giggled. "You two would be adorable."  
    "I'd rather burn in hell." Husky said with a deadpan face.  
    "I'd rather send him to hell." Sky stayed quiet this time, just rolling his eyes. Chance had been quiet all this while, staying by Husky's side.  
    "How long is it going to take us to get to Beggar's Hole?" True asked, trying to shift the topic to another calmer subject.  
    "Two days at the least." Husky said, getting out another cigarette. Chance pulled out a lighter and tossed it over to him, the older one catching it easily as he lit the end. True watched with interest, his head tilted. Husky glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, but True just looked away without saying anything and Husky didn't press it. "The journey would usually only be probably a day, but it's getting late and we'll have to stop soon."  
    "We don't have time to." Sky said, and Husky rolled his eyes.  
    "Unless you want us trampling around in the dark, we have no choice. I'd rather not fall off a cliff thank you."  
    "Do we have a flashlight?" Ty asked. Sky wrinkled his nose.  
    "What the hell is a flashlight?" Everyone looked at him. Sky stared back at them. "... What."  
    "This whole from the 1700s shit is going to get old real fast." Was all Husky said before he shook his head. "No, we don't have a flashlight." Ty sighed.  
    "Damn..."  
    "We'll survive." Sky said. "My men and I did back in the 1700s without whatever that is."  
    "You also survived without toilets so props to you."  
    "What the Nether is a toilet?"  
    "Oh my child you have so much to learn."  
    "I'm over three hundred years old."  
    "Old child."  
    "Ty are you getting warm."  
    "Nah I'm always like this." True rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.  
    "The real child." Ty yelled out and tackled True roughly to the ground.  
    "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" The group wasted ten minutes trying to drag the two off of each other.  
    "STOP HAVING ANGRY SEX IN FRONT OF US AND JUST MAKE UP!" Sky screeched at some point as he yanked Ty off. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS THE SQUIDS ARE WINNING THIS WAR RIGHT NOW."  
    "SUCK MY _ASS_ SKY!" Ty screamed in response.  
    "OH YES DEAD'S BLOODLINE GOT MORE CREATIVE WITH THEIR VOCAB AS I CAN SEE."  
    "FUCK YOU!"  
    "This is going to be a very interesting adventure." Jerome said flatly as he watched this. True tackled Deadlox, also tackling Sky in the process, as the three were sent tumbling to the ground, screaming and fighting. Meanwhile, Seto and Husky were going at it at the side, screaming at each other.  
    "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEONE WHO HAS A PHD COULD HURT PEOPLE FOR A LIVING!"  
    "WELL AT LEAST I ACTUALLY _HAVE_ A PHD, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"  
    "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
    "YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE ISN'T FAIR?! JUDGING PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"  
    "I KNOW YOU PERFECTLY WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE A COLD-BLOODED ASSHOLE!"  
    Chance watched this all go on with an emotionless face, then looked over at Bajan and Jerome as they also began to fight. He rolled his eyes, sitting down on a nearby rock as he placed his elbows on his knees, placing his head on the palms of his hands. His stared at the fight on the floor going on between True, Sky, and Ty for awhile, before he suddenly stiffened. He raised his head, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the nearby forest. He slowly stood, staring at it for awhile longer.  
    "Husky."  
    Husky stopped as everyone else halted, looking over at Chance with shock. His voice was low and weighed down by a heavy accent, which was obviously Russian. Husky stared at him, before he followed his gaze. No one dared to speak, watching the two males. True glanced up at Ty, who was sitting on his chest. He narrowed his eyes and shoved him off roughly, making him fall on top of Sky with a loud yelp. Sky let out a low wheeze as Deadlox's elbow slammed into his stomach, shoving the BladeDancer off in return, causing the youngest to land on the ground face down. He groaned, then raised his head and glared at the two of them.   
    "Assholes-!"  
    That was when the squids raced in from the forest, holding weapons and shouting loudly. "GET ON THE FLOOR AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"  
    "FUCK!" Husky screamed as Jerome pulled out his ax, stepping in front of Bajan protectively. "Chance, give me my sword!" Husky ordered as the group began to back away quickly, Sky, True, and Deadlox scrambling to their feet. Husky held his hand out, but didn't feel a weapon be pushed into his hand. He looked over in panicked confusion, before his eyes widened. Chance was running across the clearing to the other side of the forest, diving into the overgrowth of it and disappearing. Chance had abandon them, and had _everything._ He had their map, a backpack full of supplies, not to mention Husky's weapon. Deadlox's jaw dropped in horror before he looked at Husky, and froze as he felt icy fear well in his chest.  
    Husky looked furious. Not just pissed, but down right ready-to-blow-up-an-entire-fucking-city furious. His eyes were glowing red instead of black, and his hands were curled into fists. _Note to self._ Deadlox thought. _Don't ever piss off Husky._  
    "YOU LITTLE _BITCH!"_ Husky screamed, before Seto shouted.  
    "HUSKY, WATCH-!" He tried to warn the criminal, but the sword hilt was already slamming down on the male's head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he collapsed to the ground, Bajan screaming as Sky roared in anger.  
    "You little bastards!" Sky yelled at the squids, and one's eyes widened.  
    "Guys, that's Sky Does Minecraft!" He shouted, and Sky stiffened as the other squids looked over.  
    _"Fuck."_ Sky hissed as the leader sneered.  
    "Get him and his friends! Keep them all alive, I get the feeling we'll get a bigger reward if we do~" True's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Ty and Sky, holding his katana tightly.  
    "You'll have to get pass me first!" He yelled.  
    "So be it!" The leader sneered before he raced forward, his and True's blades clashing. Ty's daggers glowed in his hands before lifting into the air, spinning as he glared at the squids.  
    "Come on!" He snarled, still pissed from the fight in New Mine City. These fuckers touched his city. No one touches his city and gets away with it. Seto's hands glowed purple as he curled them into fists, his brown eyes glowing brighter. Sky looked around as he saw Bajan holding his bow, an arrow nocked into the string as he pointed it at one of the squids that was glaring at him and Jerome, who glared right back as he bared his fangs. Sky felt an almost familiar feeling come over him, but it wasn't completely familiar as Husky was laying unconscious of the ground and Sundee's descendant wasn't beside them. He let out a low sigh before he glared at the squids.  
    "You heard them." He growled, pulling out his sword. "Let's go."


	22. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they failed, and Sky isn't very happy about it.

    They kicked their own asses.  
  
    They were all running toward the squids when Seto tripped right over Husky's body, hit his head on a rock, and was instantly knocked out. His magic sought to protect him, which caused some beams of purple to shoot from his hands and aim for the nearest person beside him. Guess who that was? Bajan. He was on the ground in half a second, out like a rock, and Jerome panicked and dropped his ax, which made Ty stumble to the side to avoid stepping on it and slicing up his foot, only for him to fall right against True. The alien and human went down with panicked screams, before their heads slammed against each other. Then they were laying at Sky's feet, both completely knocked out.  
    Sky fell over them, not having nearly enough time to even try and jump over them, and fell right against Jerome. Sky hit his head on Jerome's shoulder, which was nearly as hard as metal, and he was out too as the sound of a crack ran through the air. Jerome tried to break his fall, but only ended up grabbing Seto's wrist, which ended up setting off his magic again and striking Jerome in the face. He was out like a light when he hit the ground. The squids stared at the mass of bodies before them, skidding to a stop. The forest was silent from all the shouts and noises, as the birds and animals had fled to a safer place. The squids slowly looked at each other, and they were silent themselves for a few moments before one looked back at the pile.  
    "... Are you sure this is them."  
    _"Yes,_ I'm sure it's them." The leader snapped before he walked forward, grabbing Seto and Ty by the backs of their shirts and yanking them to their feet. "Now grab two and get walking, we need to get them to the base before they wake themselves back up again."  
    "They'd just knock themselves out again."  
    "Get moving!"  
  
    On a nearby branch, an eagle with gray eyes stared before they lifted their wing over their head, as if they were facepalming.  
  
    Ty's head and forehead were throbbing painfully as he slowly began to wake up, his eyes opening a crack. His vision was blurred, though he could hear muffled voices of anger and panic and the sounds of someone banging something against a stone wall. He let out a low groan, rolling onto his side before he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his head bowed. "Ty is up!"  
    "Great! Maybe he can help us, he's a street rat, I'm sure he's been in cells before!" Ty growled and raised his head, glaring weakly toward the voice only to see he was glaring at a stone wall. He sighed loudly.  
    "To the jackass who said that, I am flipping you off so hard in my mind right now." He growled, rubbing his head as he pushed himself to his feet. There was a snort as Ty looked around. "Alright, where the hell are we?" He looked down and pulled up his shirt, checking his side before he let it fall back down. "I still have my kidneys, that's a good start."  
    "We've been kidnapped and we're in the Squid Army base, in their dungeons." Husky's voice growled, and Ty looked up to see he was indeed in a cell, with some old hay in the corner for a bed. The walls were study though a bit cracked, and there was a barred window way up the wall near the ceiling. He could see the setting sun, making him huff before he looked in front of him to see a cell was across from his. His eyes widened. Sky was in the cell, though he hadn't woken up yet. He had been thrown in there rather roughly and was laying on his side, a bit of blood running down his temple.  
    "Shit, what happened?"  
    "We all knocked each other out, that's what happened!" Jerome snapped in the cell beside him.  
    "Well don't glare at me!" Seto snarled from where he was in the next cell beside Sky's. "It's Husky's fault that I tripped!"  
    "Oh, I'm sorry I got knocked out and had no control over where I landed!"  
    "Apology not accepted!"  
    "When I get out of this cell, I'm going to kill you!"  
    "You idiots, this is not to time be going at each other's throats right now!" True growled from the other cell beside Ty's. "You saw what they did to New Mine City, and they know who and what we are! They will kill us without hesitation! If we want to live-"  
    "What are we anyway!?" Jerome yelled. "We're just 'descendants' of people they fought with in the past! In the far past! I'm not going to pay for my descendant's mistakes! If anything, they should just kill Sky!"  
    "Jerome, shame on you!" Bajan yelled at him angrily from his cell that was beside Seto's. "They didn't make mistakes, they fought for Minecraftia freedom!"  
    "Well I'm not even a Minecraftian!"  
    "Everyone shut up! Sky is waking up!" Deadlox hissed as he looked at the shifting Ex-Commander. Everyone fell quiet as there was a low groan from the man, trembling slightly as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. His golden eyes gleamed with anger as he glared at Jerome, who stopped in surprise.  
    "I'm deeply sorry you feel that way." He said lowly. "Once we get out of here, you can go. I don't care." Jerome blinked in shock as Sky pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly as he grabbed the bars of his cell. His head was bowed in pain as he gripped the metal. "As far as I'm concern, you can all leave." He snarled under his breath. "You're all useless and pathetic anyway."


End file.
